Land and Sea
by May 16 writer
Summary: A tale of cut throats pirates, enchanting mermaids, and a whole ocean of trouble. Redone with a new chapter. Warning this maybe musical.
1. Chapter 1

Twelve, that's how old Adrien was when he was snatched from the orphanage and forced into the world of pirates. The cruel and black hearted men who would sail the seas and on land steal anything valuable and kill anyone in their way. However when soliders started fighting back with their guns and muskets the population of pirates started to decrease. So they started to kidnap children and train them to be pirates. Everynight mothers and fathers would lock their doors and bar their windows, determined to protect their children at all costs. But sometimes the locks and bars just weren't strong enough and parents would wake up to find their child's bed empty the next morning. The town would echo with cries from mothers and curses from fathers for they knew that once a child is taken by pirates they are never seen again.

Adrien had lived in the orphanage since he was seven years old. His mother died and his father had left him. His father had told him that he'd be better off without him. The orphanage wasn't too bad, the nuns were kind and tended to each child as if they were her own. But most of the children were older and bigger boys who would pick on him. Then there was Chloe the daughter of local nobleman Andre Bourgeois, she would come around a lot but only because of her little crush on him which he found rather annoying. His only real friend was a black cat, no one knew where he came from he just appeared. Adrien called him Plagg.

It happened at night like it usually does, he was fast asleep in bed with Plagg at his feet when he heard a thud on the roof. The window creaked open, when he heard the sounds of boots hitting the floor he knew they were here. He stood perfectly still, hoping and praying they wouldn't take him. He hoped they would take one of the older boys they were certainly mean enough to be pirates. But they didn't go for the larger or older boys, they went after a younger boy, Max.

Max was so skinny and frail, he wouldn't last a day. So just when they pulled Max from his bed, Adrien jumped up yelling. "Take me! Take me! I'm stronger!"

Then they dropped Max and grabbed him in his place. Plagg quickly followed them back to the ship. Adrien was taken below deck where other children sat huddled together, scared and crying for their mothers. It consisted of three boys and a girl, he recognized one of them as Nino the candlemaker's son. He was just about to join them in their huddle when he came.

Hawkmoth, the cold and dark captain of the crew. Dressed head to toe in gray with steely, soulless eyes that struck fear into each of their scarrd little hearts.

"Now listen." He said in a voice as icy as his gaze. "I know you all miss your families but in time you will learn to forget them and they in turn shall forget you. I have brought you here to train you to be proper pirates. You will learn to fight, steal, sail, and kill. Anyone who defies me will be thrown overboard to drown."

Adrien shuttered, he couldn't swim. If he ever went overboard he'd be a goner. The captain then left them to sleep. In the morning the crew brought them aboard.

"Now your first job is to swab the deck." Hawkmoth ordered. "If you refuse you go overboard, if you fail to do it right you will not eat. Now work!"

For hours they worked harder than they ever did. If any of them cried Hawkmoth's second in command would smack them to keep them quiet. Alix cried more than any of them but Kim and Ivan the strongest of the boys, would stand in front of his fist and take the hit for her. After all how could someone be so cruel to hit a little girl?

When Adrien finished he was given scraps and bones to eat. As he ate his not so filling meal, he looked out to watch the sea. Despite his hatred of being a pirate's captive, he enjoyed being at sea. It made him think of his mother and how she would take him walking on the beach to watch the tide and the sunset over the horizon.

Suddenly he saw something in the water, it was shiny, sparkling, and red.

"Hey Nino. Do you see that?" Adrien asked.

"See what mate?" Nino said.

Adrien leaned farther out to get a better look, unaware he was too close.

"Um Adrien, I think you should back up."

But before he could follow Nino's advice, his foot slipped and he fell into the water.

"Boy overboard!" A pirate shouted.

"Get the lad out of there!" Hawkmoth ordered.

Down and down he fell, deeper and deeper into the ocean blue. He kicked his legs and waved his arms frantically, if he wasn't underwater he would be screaming. He had never been so scared in his life. Then he saw something swimming toward him. It was a little girl about ten years old with her hair tied into pigtails and bluebelle eyes. She smiled at him, he calmed down and smiled back. He then reached his arm out to her, her hands joined with his.

"Hello." She said. "I like you. Will you be my friend?"

He nodded, she pulled him closer and she planted a kiss on his lips. It was his first kiss and it made him feel a little embarrassed even though at the moment he was close to drowning until he became aware that now he could breathe underwater. Before he could ponder the logic of it he was pulled away from her by Hawkmoth and brought aboard the deck.

"Crazy boy!" He said. "If that ever happens again I'll let you sink!"

"Mate are you okay?" Nino said.

"Are you waterlogged?" Alix asked.

"I saw a girl!" Adrien said. "A little girl was down there."

"Had yourself a near death hallucination did you lad?" Another pirate asked.

"Enough! Back to work!" Hawkmoth ordered.

Plagg pulled a blanket from the deck and covered the shivering wet boy with it. Adrien stroked Plagg and stood up to work. From a distance the little girl rose to the surface and tearfully watched as the ship sailed away with her new friend on it. Then she dove back under the waves revealing a red fish tail that no one noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine years later...

A ship sails across the sea, aboard the deck are three men, one woman, and a black cat. One man is twenty-two, dark skinned and has amber eyes, he wears a green shirt, tan pants, and wears a green bandana on his head. That would be Nino navigator and second in command.

The pirate with an eye patch and tattoos is Kim. He is either the bravest or the most foolish of this crew. Every tattoo on his body symbolizes a dare he accomplished, give him a dare and he'll do it no matter how crazy. One of those dares cost him his eye. He had been dared to plunge into the stomach of a kraken. By the glory of god he survived but the beast won his eye. He says he does these dares to prove his courage but if you ask me he's a bloody fool.

Ivan was the cook, he was the strongest of them, he once took out ten men with one punch. But he was also the most gentle of them however he had to hide his soft side during battles or plundering.

The woman who wore a blouse, bandanna, and only one earring was Alix. It is said to be bad luck for a woman to be on board at sea but if anyone ever tried to throw her overboard she would slit their throat so fast the poor soul wouldn't have time to scream. Ivan may have been the strongest and Kim may have been the bravest but she was by far the toughest.

For them it was just another day, doing their chores and getting ready to set sail far out to the sea while singing heartedly.

 _"I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

 _And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

 _Look out lad a mermaid be waiting for you_

 _in mysterious Fathoms Below._

 _Fathoms below! Below!_

 _From whence wayward westerlies blow!_

 _Where Fu is king_

 _And his merpeople sing,_

 _In mysterious fathoms below!"_

"Hey! Keep it down up there!" A voice shouted. Walking aboard was their captain. A handsome twenty-one year old man with hair that shines like the sun and serious green eyes. His clothing consisted of a white shirt, black jacket, blue pants, and black boots. This was the fearless, roguish, and charming Captain Adrien Agreste. Adrien had changed greatly over the past nine years. After his forced training into being a pirate he and the other forced captives overthrew Hawkmoth and his crew. Adrien then became the new captain.

"Sorry mate." Nino said. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"I see but not too loud. I'm trying to think." He glanced over at the gorgeous blue water and inhaled the salty sea air. "Perfect day to be at sea."

"Oh yes!" Said their passenger Max as his face turned green. "Delightful!" He leaned over the edge to puke.

"Oh no. He's gonna hurl." Adrien sighed. "Boys get the ginger oil."

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Don't worry Max we'll have you back to land soon." Kim said. "By the way thanks for coming with us to workout that trade agreement."

Max had been adopted into a loving family and grew up to be a merchant who sold supplies and goods to sailors. However he wasn't much of a sea lover if you know what I mean.

"So where to Adrien?" Nino asked.

"We need supplies so will have to dock into the next port."

"Shall we visit the tavern again?"

"Aye and then we see what Stone will tell us this time."

Adrien was a pirate that should not be triffled with by any means. Yet he didn't know everything about the ocean and it's creatures. One of which were the merpeople who lived in their own kingdom at the bottom of the ocean far from the eyes of humans. However there was a group of mermaids who resided in a small lagoon. Now these mermaids were lovely but mysterious and clever beings. All of them hated humans or feared them. All of them except for one.

Distant from the ship, sitting on a rock was a young mermaid called Marinette. Marinette was different from the others. For one thing she was the most beautiful out of them. Her long hair was as dark as night and pinned back with a crystal rose barette, her eyes were as blue as bluebelles, her skin was white like a pearl, and her lips were like two pink flower petals. Her tail was deep red with scales that glimmered in the light.

Another was her singing, she was blessed with the most beautiful and enchanting voice in the world. Now all mermaids were gifted with a musical talent weather it be with an instrument, their voice, or both. Alya her best friend and leader of her pod possessed a seductive and sultry voice that could fill any man with lust and desire. But Marinette's was innocent and angelic, it could move the hardest of hearts and make anyone cry if she sang her sad songs. There was no sound on earth more sweet or lovely.

But what made her most different was her kind and loving heart. She didn't hate humans like the others, in fact she was fascinated by them. For as long as she could remember she had been told that humans were cruel monsters who savagely killed without mercy. But nine years ago she saw a human up close and to her surprise it was a child. She didn't know humans could have children, did that mean they were capable of marriage? Family? And dare she say love?

While the other mermaids were off brushing their hair or looking at their jewels, she would sneak off and spy on humans from a safe distance. She knew it was risky but she couldn't help herself. They were just so interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

At sundown Marinette swam back to the lagoon where the other mermaids were sitting on rocks brushing their hair, looking into mirrors, and putting things in their hair to make them look beautiful. Alya pulled a starfish from a rock and put it to the side of her reddish brown hair it matched her orange tail perfectly. Juleka's tail was a deep purple so for her hair she wore a black muscle shell because it was dark colored. Mylene's tail was rainbow so anything would go with it but she simply tied her hair into braids using green and brown seaweed. Rose like to put all kinds of shells in her hair, usually white clam shells with pink on the inside since her tail was pink. Another thing they liked to wear was jewelry, they had a chest filled with all kinds of jewels and precious stones. If they were human they would be living like rich aristocratic women.

"There you are Marinette." Alya said.

"Where have you been?" Juleka asked.

"Just swimming here to there." She answered.

"Look at you Marinette, your hair is a mess." Rose said. She pulled out a brush and began to brush through her hair, until it was straight and shiny. Then she pulled a necklace of pearls from the chest and put it around her neck. "There now you look absolutely beautiful."

Juleka held up her mirror so Marinette could see her reflection. Marinette smiled, the girls were so nice. Later the other mermaids swam off to find more jewelry and other things, Marinette snuck off to go visit the shore.

...

Adrien's ship stopped at a nearby town. They docked it at a port and went inside the local tavern. Hundreds of men were sitting around, drinking, and cursing like they normal do. Adrien's crew went to get a drink while he went to sit with an old friend. Jagged Stone, he was a former pirate and he knew more about the ocean than anyone, now he was retired but he often served as Adrien's informant.

"Hello Jagged." Adrien said.

"Good to see you lad. What brings you by?"

"Not much, we're running low on wealth again. We need money, you know any treasure that might help?"

"Aye lad. There's hundreds, there's the pearl of storms, the gold rock of currents, all of them valuable but nothing compared to the fountain of dreams."

"What's that?"

He took a big swallow of beer. "So you want to hear about that? The last person I told this to was some drunk widower trying to drown his sorrows in as much beer as possible." He laughed and drank more beer. "The fountain of dreams holds magical water that can grant wishes if you drink from it."

"Any wish?"

"Well there are some things you can't wish for. You can't wish for someone to die, you can't wish for someone to fall in love, you can't wish to bring anyone back from the dead, you can't wish to be immortal, and you can't wish to be become a God but other than that anything."

"How do I find it?"

"Ha! To look for that fountain would be to take your own life. The seas that lead to it are infeasted with monsters and if by some miracle you make it to the island alive it's surrounded by a never ending jungle that you would surely get lost in."

"There must be someway to get there."

"There is but that in itself is also dangerous."

"How?"

"Only a mermaid can find it lad." He said.

"A mermaid?"

"Mermaids! What nautical nonsense." Max said.

"But it ain't nonsene. It's the truth." Jagged said. "You wanna find that fountain, get yourself a mermaid."

"That's it?" Adrien said. "Doesn't sound that difficult."

"Don't be fooled lad, getting a mermaid is not easy. They live in a lagoon quite far from here."

"What are they like?"

"Beautiful lad. Gorgeous, I've never seen anything like them. A couple years ago back when I was a pirate, the crew and I sailed past the lagoon. They swam up to us and began singing in the most enchanting voices, half the crew was brought to a watery grave."

"That bad?"

"A mermaid's singing and looks is hard to resist. And there's one particular mermaid who's voice and beauty captures the heart of anyone. Beware of them lad especially that one.

Outside the tavern, a mother and her child were shopping at the market. While the mother was distracted with buying food her daughter noticed something sparkly under the port. She slipped away and went to check it out. The sparkly thing then swam down to the beach. The little girl followed it all the way to the shore. Marinette rose to the surface and watched as the humans lived their lives.

"What are you?" Marinette turned around to see a little girl with brown pigtails looking at her. She had seen human children before and normally they were relatively harmless.

"Hello, My name is Marinette. I'm a mermaid."

"Oooo. You're so pretty." She said.

"Thank you."

"I'm Manon. Do you live in the sea?"

"Yes I do."

"What's it like down there?"

"It's beautiful. Would you like to see?"

"I can't swim."

"Don't worry you'll be safe with me."

She took Manon's hand and pulled her into water. To Manon's surprise, she could breathe underwater now. Marinette showed her all the fishes and other things. Then she brought her back.

"That was fun." She said. "I wish I was a mermaid then I could swim all day and wear pretty things like your necklace."

"You can have this if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes." She put it around her neck.

"Manon!" Her mother called. "Manon! Where are you?"

Marinette swam away.

"Manon!" Her mother said running toward her and picking her up. "There you are! Where have you been? And why are you all wet?"

"Mama! I met a mermaid!"

"Oh! You've been listening to those stories that sailors tell."

"No Mama! She was real! I saw her!"

"Where did you get that necklace? Are those real pearls?"

"My mermaid friend gave them to me."

"Goodness! These look expensive." She said taking Manon home wondering where on Earth her daughter could have gotten such a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay boys! Hoist up anchor." Adrien ordered.

"Adrikins!" A voice shrieked. It was Chloe, she and Adrien had kept in touch after he defeated Hawkmoth. However she was becoming more of a nuisance than a friend. "Oh Adrien! Please don't go on this awful journey! Stay here and marry me!"

"Chloe! We've been through this. I don't want to get married. I want to spend my life on the seas exploring." He replied.

"But it's such a dangerous life and your surrounded by all these dirty men."

"Hey!" Nino shouted.

"And that man over there is repulsive."

"I'm a woman!" Alix said.

"Chloe I will not have you insult my crew." He said. "Now go with your father to the next port. He's waiting for you on a boat."

"But-"

Plagg hissed at her. Chloe left Adrien and headed for the boat where her father was.

"You know marrying her may not be so bad." Kim said. "Her father's filthy rich, his money would be yours if you did."

"Yeah but a marriage to someone like Chloe means the end of freedom."

"But you'd better off and it's not just me who thinks it. The whole crew worries about you."

"Yeah mate." Nino said. "You don't have to stick around us, after all we were all just peasants before you were the son of a nobleman."

"Until my father ditched me." He said. "Look guys I appreciate the consideration but that part of my life is over. It's been over for fourteen years, now the sea is my home and you all are my family."

"Thanks mate."

"Well we better get going now."

The pirates set sail at dawn. Jagged gave them the map to the lagoon where the mermaids resided. However it took them many days to get there. Soon they began to run out of food and water, the hot sun was burning down on the men as they gazed at the endless sea and because of this the men began to snap and sing like mad. Well the men sang, Alix just looked at them like they were nuts.

 _"I got cabin fever,_

 _it's burning in my brain_

 _I got cabin fever,_

 _Its driving me insane_

 _We've got cabin fever we're flipping our bandanas_

 _We've stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas_

 _We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had_

 _We've got cabin fever we're all going mad!_

 _My sanity is hanging by a thread,_

 _Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head._

 _We were sailing, sailing,_

 _Over the bounty way._

 _... and now we're not."_

"What the devil is going on up here?" Adrien said as rushed upstairs after hearing the singing. When got aboard deck it was a pitiful sight. His men were terribly unhealthy and on the verge of insanity.

"I've got the madness!" Nino shouted. "I've got cabin fever!"

"Nino! Get a grip!" Adrien said.

"It's burning in my brain sir!"

"Nino!"

"Oh! I feel like dancing sir!" He said trotting around.

"Stop it!"

"Cabin fever! Cabin fever!"

"It's me you moron!"

"Cabin fever!"

"Snap out of it!"

SLAP!

"Oof! Thanks I need that."

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

"Sorry sir it's just that we've been on this ship longer than Davy Jones has been in his locker and the lack of food, fresh water, and increase of heat is getting to everyone." Nino said. "Just look. Ivan is so weak he can hardly lift a mop, Alix is so skinny you can see her rib cage, and I don't even know what's happened to Kim."

"What do you think we should do Wilson?" Kim asked a bucket. "Eliminate the others? I agree."

Adrien and Nino looked at him concern.

"Um, Kim why are you talking to that bucket?" Adrien asked.

"And why does it hate us?" Nino asked.

"Kim drank sea water, now he thinks the bucket is a guy named Wilson." Alix said.

"I see. Okay we'll stop at the next port." Adrien declared. "Alix get the bucket away from Kim. Nino, Ivan restrain him please."

"Aye-Aye Captain!"

Adrien went to steer the wheel. Nino and Ivan held Kim back while Alix tried to pull the bucket away from him.

"Give us the bucket Kim!" Alix said.

"No! Not Wilson!"

After getting more food and water, and after getting Kim back to his senses. They finally found the lagoon. They gathered their weapons and rowed out there on two life boats. Little did they know that the mermaids were planning an attack on them. They waited patiently for the right moment to strike.

"Now remember men." Adrien warned. "You must resist whatever singing you hear."

"Aye sir!" The male pirates said.

"Don't worry Captain all shake Kim out of it if he falls under." Alix said.

They rowed until they reached the middle of the lagoon. Adrien looked around carefully, Nino and Ivan was ere in his boat. Kim and Alix were in the other boat.

"I don't know about this sir." Ivan said. "Those mermaids, they can be devils."

"Just stay calm." Nino said.

Suddenly they heard something splashing in the water.

"Make no sudden movements." Adrien whispered.

Then Alya rose from the water, all eyes were on her.

"Lord save me." Ivan whispered.

She swam toward the boat, Ivan pulled out his sword.

"No! You'll scare her off!" Nino said.

"Right! And good riddance!" Ivan said.

"Ivan we need her!" Adrien said.

Alya swam closer, she pulled herself to the edge of the boat and smiled getting Nino's attention.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." Nino said. "You're lovely."

"Thank you." She said. Nino got closer to her. "Do you like music?"

"Aye."

"Nino! Get a hold of yourself!" Adrien ordered.

Alya opened her mouth and began to sing in sultry and seductive voice.

 _"My heart is pierced by Cupid_

 _I disdain all glittering gold_

 _There is nothing that can console me_

 _but my jolly sailor bold."_

The men became entranced by her singing except Alix and Adrien. Alix was a woman so she wasn't effected, Adrien felt a strong pull but he was able to resist.

 _"His hair hangs in ringlets_

 _his eyes black as coal_

 _My happiness attend him_

 _wherever he may go."_

She took Nino's hand and smiled sweetly at him. She then began to gently pull him toward her. Adrien looked around to see other mermaids rising from the surface and swimming forward their boats.

" _From Towerhill to Blackwall_

 _I'll wander, weep, and moan_

 _All for my jolly salior_

 _until he sails home."_

Nino was halfway to the water when she stopped her song and began to pull him under. Adrien quickly pulled him back up and punched Alya away. "Snap out of it! All of you!"

Alix slapped some sense back into Kim while Adrien shook the other boys out of their trances. The mermaids launched their attack, they grabbed the pirates and tried to pull them under but they fought back. The battle went on until Adrien decided there were too many and called for a retreat.

"They're getting away!" Rose called.

"Not on my watch." Alya said. "Juleka get out your mirror, summon a storm and make it a big one."

Juleka pulled out a black hand mirror and rubbed her hand over the surface. The wind blew, thunder clapped, and the seas began to toss the ship around cruelly. Adrien's crew struggled to get the ship out of there but it was an awful chore.

In the middle of the ruckus, Marinette was swimming back from seashell hunting when she got caught in the storm. She clung to a rock and held on tightly as the wind tried to blow her off. She watched as the waves began to beat the ship without mercy.

"Nino! Look out!" She heard someone shout. She watched as Adrien pushed Nino out of the way of a wave causing it to hit him. He was knocked against the edge of ship, losing consciousness, and was thrown into the water.

"Man overboard!" Kim cried.

Marinette didn't know what came over her or why she did it, but when she saw him go over she thought. "No! He must not die!"

She dove into the raging waters and searched for him. Then she found the unconscious young man sinking to the bottom of the ocean. She grabbed Adrien, pulled him to the surface, and swam to the nearest shore.


	5. Chapter 5

It took all of her strength, but Marinette finally made it to the shore. It was in the wee hours of the morning when she arrived. The sun had not risen completely, so it was still dark out.

"Marinette!" A voice squeaked.

"Tikki hush." Marinette whispered to a ladybug flying over to them.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know I think he was a prisoner of those pirates."

"What happened?"

"He got tossed overboard by the storm. I don't know if I got to him in time. Do you think he's dead?"

"Maybe, how long has he been like this?"

"An hour or so? It's too dark for me to see if he's alive or not." Then she felt his breath against her hand. "Oh thank God! He's breathing." She put her ear to his chest, she heard a suttle heartbeat.

"We should get out of here." Tikki said.

"I can't just leave him." Marinette argued. "If I swam to the right shore, there should be a village nearby. I'll just stay with him until help comes."

"Marinette, what if he wakes up?"

"Don't worry I'll leave before then besides it's too dark out for him to see me." She placed her hand on the side of his head where she felt a large bump. He whimpered when she touched it. "Oh my. Tikki he has a bruise, can you heal it?"

"Sure." Now Tikki was no ordinary ladybug, she was a selkie. Animals with special powers. She had the power of healing and creation. She fluttered around Adrien's head sprinkling dust on his bump making it disappear.

Adrien moaned, he felt dizzy and slightly feverish from the storm. He opened his eyes and looked around dazed and confused.

"Wha...where?"

"Shhh." Marinette hushed. "Rest my Darling, you're safe now."

He followed the gentle voice, only to see two blue eyes looking at him with concern and worry. Even though he couldn't see Marinette, he could tell she was a young woman. She put her hand to his cheek, he held it there. She leaned closer to him, he could feel her breath on his lips. Adrien wasn't sure if he was dead or if he was dreaming, either way he responded as if he were in a dream or in heaven. He leaned up and kissed Marinette on her lips. It startled her but she kissed back. This kiss felt all too familiar to both of them. Had the two of them kissed before once? Perhaps a long time ago? Though neither seemed to care at the moment. It was only when they parted to breathe that she realized the mistake she made. She needed to leave now, sun rise was only a few minutes away. She started to pull away.

"Wait." He said grabbing her hand. "Please don't go."

She began stroke his hair while humming softly into his ear, soothing him into sleep. Then she whispered in his ear.

"Farewell my Dear one."

Then she swam back into the sea leaving the young man sleeping on the shore. She was sure she would never come in contact with that young man again, whoever he was. A couple minutes later Adrien felt the sunlight on his face and heard the sound of voices.

"Adrien! Where are ya mate?" Nino called.

"Hey I found him!" Ivan said.

Plagg scurried over to Adrien and began licking his face. He moaned opened his eyes to see Chloe in front of him.

"Oh Adrikins I was so worried." She said.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"This is the village Daddy and I went to." She said.

"Chloe give him some air!" Kim said pushing her back.

"Adrien thank God!" Nino said as he and Ivan helped up.

"What happened?" Adrien asked.

"You saved my life and almost ended yours mate." He said. "A nasty wave threw you overboard. It's a miracle you're still alive. What happened?"

"I don't remember. It's all a blur." He said. "But I had the strangest dream. A girl saved me from drowning and brought me here, she had the most beautiful eyes and she...She seemed so real."

"Yeah just like nine years ago huh mate?" Nino teased. "I wish I had visions of beautiful girls every time I had a near death experience but instead I just have visions of my father getting drunk."

He didn't know if the girl from earlier was real or not. She sounded real and the kiss felt real too. But he had felt so dazed at that moment that he wasn't sure. After resting for awhile he convinced himself that it was all near death hallucination or dream just like the one he had when he almost drowned that first time.

"Are you feeling better?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, okay boys get plenty of rest because tonight we're going back."

"Adrikins no! You'll be killed!" Chloe said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with the lass on this one." Kim said. "You almost died."

"I'm not gonna let a near death experience stop me." He declared.

...

Marinette swam back to the lagoon where the other mermaids were relaxing on rocks.

"Hey girls." She said.

"Marinette, where were you last night?" Mylene asked.

"Sorry I was seashell hunting with Tikki, when I came back there was this awful storm."

"My bad, that was me." Juleka said.

"Juleka, why did you summon a storm? You know how dangerous they are."

"To get rid of those pirates." Alya said. "But they all escaped because their captain was able to resist my singing."

"The seagulls told me they're coming back tonight." Rose said.

"Are you sure?" Juleka said.

"Yes."

"We better hide." Mylene said.

"No! We fight back!" Alya said.

"But how?" Mylene argued. "Our singing failed last time."

"That's where you come in Marinette." Alya said.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"You have the most beautiful voice in the world. No man can resist your singing not even that strong willed captain I'm sure."

"I don't know." She said. "Do we have to do this?"

"Marinette they're coming here to kill us just like they did years ago when they..." Alya couldn't finished, she just swallowed and bit back her tears as she remembered the day a group of pirates sailed by here, murdered ten merpeople and cut off their body parts to sell.

"Alright but only to protect all of you." She sighed.

Tikki who had been listening to the conversation, flew off from the lagoon to a nearby cave. There she met Adrien's cat Plagg who was also a selkie, he had the power of destruction and bad luck. Once she landed, she shed her wings and transformed into a woman with anntene on her head and long red hair that covered the back of her body. Plagg shed his fur coat and turned into a man with cat eyes and black hair. Fun fact about selkies when they shed their skins they can change into humans or in Plagg and Tikki's case their fur and wings.

"Hello Tikki." Plagg said.

"Hello Plagg."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you. You must try to stop Adrien from going back to the lagoon tonight." She said. "They're going to have Marinette sing and Adrien won't be able to resist."

"I'll try but he's very stubborn."

"So is she." Tikki put her wings back on and turned back into a ladybug. "Good luck." She said flying away.


	6. Chapter 6

The pirates decided they would capture them from the ship. They had their nets ready for them, it was late at night and the moon was full at the time they chose to hunt. They were all ready to attack except for Alix who was asleep. As Adrien made his way toward the edge of the ship, Plagg grabbed the ends of the jacket and pulled on it.

"Plagg! Let go!"

But the cat just kept pulling as though he were begging him not to go. But Adrien just shooed him away.

From a distance each of the mermaids rose to the surface, except for Marinette who perched herself on a rock. She swallowed hard, Alya gave her a reassuring smile. Then all the mermaids began to sing except for Marinette.

 _"Sailing...sailing."_ Their sing was like an echo.

The pirates except Adrien quickly fell under the spell.

"Fight it men!" Adrien ordered. "Fight it!"

Adrien's will was as strong as the ocean itself, he glared angrily at the mermaids who serenaded his men. Marinette watched him from her perch and began to sing.

 _"Somewhere, beyond the sea_

 _somewhere waiting for me..._

 _My lover stands on golden sands_

 _and watches the ships that go sailing.."_

She sang in such a gentle and angelic voice the Adrien felt his will to resist slip away. His thoughts were fading and he couldn't think. He tried to fight it but it was a futile effort for no man no matter how strong willed or hard hearted could ever resist Marinette's melting voice.

 _"Somewhere, beyond the sea_

 _he's there watching for me._

 _if I could fly like birds on high_

 _Then straight to his arms I'd go sailing."_

She got down from her rock and swam toward the ship. Adrien's eyes followed the swimming figure and leaned over the edge completely mesmerized by her singing.

"That voice." He sighed. "It's...so...beautiful."

 _"It's far, beyond the stars_

 _it's still beyond the moon._

 _I know, beyond a doubt my heart_

 _will lead me there soon._

 _We'll meet beyond the shore_

 _we'll kiss just as before_

 _happy we'll be beyond the sea_

 _and never again I'll go sailing."_

Rose began to play a harp while Juleka played her flute. Marinette swam closer and closer until she pulled herself up to the edge of the ship where their faces met. She cupped his face in her hands and smiled at him. He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed her hair back.

" _We'll meet beyond the shore_

 _we'll kiss just as before_

 _happy we'll be beyond the sea_

 _and never again I'll go sailing."_

She brought his lips toward hers, all it would take was one simple kiss then she could pull him under, sending him to a watery grave. Then the other pirates would be hopeless to escape being drowned by the other mermaids. But just as his lips were about to touch hers the little boy she had saved long ago flashed into her mind.

"I can't!" She gasped. "I can't do it!"

She released him and started to swim away. She might have escaped had it not been for Alix's cry which snapped them out of.

"Wake up you guys! There's a mermaid right in the clear!"

Before Marinette could dive under water, a net was thrown over her. She screamed, the other mermaids swam to help her but the pirates shot harpoons and cannons at them. She was pulled aboard deck where she squished and squirmed trying to get away. When they tried to grab her, she smacked them off with her tail, she pulled the net off herself and hurried toward the edge of the ship. She was almost free she when a strong pair of hands grabbed her arms, she looked up into the piercing green eyes of Adrien.

"Nice try dearie." He said grinning at her. "Did you really think it would be that easy?"

She looked at him with her frightened blue eyes. He lifted her up, she struggled but he was too strong. Ivan and Kim brought a glass tank over to him where he placed her inside. Then the tank was taken below deck to a room across from the captains quarters. An hour later Adrien walked in.

"I demand that you release me at once!" She cried as she started beating on the tank.

"Sorry Princess." He said. "I don't take orders from anyone."

"What do you want from me?" She asked. "To kill me? To sell me? Sell parts of me?"

"All temptating offers but no. Luckily that is in your case, I need you alive."

"What for? Do you want my jewels? I have none except for the pair of earrings I'm wearing now."

"No. You see I'm looking for the fountain of dreams and it turns out only a mermaid can find it so you could say I'm using you as a map."

"Ha!" She laughed. "Do you honestly think I would ever show you where the fountain dreams is? Never!"

He pulled out his sword and pointed it toward her. "Don't triffle with me, I'll have you know that I can be quite impulsive and it can lead me to shed blood."

"Go ahead then! I would rather die than help a greedy monster like you find the fountain of dreams." She said. "You pirates are all alike, selfish and cruel. You take what you want regardless of how it effects others. The fountain was a gift to mankind by the heavens used only to help those sick and hurt but men like you used it for your own selfish desires."

He slammed his sword the floor and growled under his breath. "Fine! Don't tell me, but until you talk you will not get a bite of anything to eat." He picked up his sword and headed for the door. "Let's see how a few days of hunger treat you."

He flashed her a smug look, she turned away from him. He shut the door and went aboard the ship to eat and drink with his men. Once he was gone Tikki flew through the porthole window.

"Tikki! I need help!" She said.

"I'll bust you out of here." She chirped.

"No! That won't do much good. I need another solution."

"I think I know someone who can help." She flew out the window. "I'll come back for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Song used Little Mermaid by Rachiedian. Note: She sings the first half of this song and sings the second part later.**

Marinette watched the sea from the port hole in the room. She sighed as she thought of her friends. How worried they must be, would she ever see them again? What was that pirate going to do to her? Was he going to starve her to death? She was very hungry but she would not give in. She would not cry. She would sing just like she always did when things looked bleak. She chose to sing a song based on a story she had heard.

Adrien went down stairs once again to try and intimidate her into talking when he heard her sing.

"Though my heart has dissolved into the sea.

My voice is still echoing I love you.

Let the fragments be scattered on the ocean's breeze.

My voice will keep on blessing you.

All I really wanted was o see the sky above.

The stars blinking in and out of existence.

That was the day you entered my world.

Ah, the first hearts beats were the start of my tragedy.

Adrien tried not to but his efforts were in vain and he felt tears trickle down his face.

"Even if the pain will make me cry.

Even if my legs are my constant torture,

I will keep on dancing just for you I know you will here me one day."

He fell to his knees and began to cry. It took a lot to make him cry in fact he hadn't cried since he was seven and his father had left him but this mermaid's soft voice and sad song had touched his stone heart and moved him to tears.

"Don't..." He sobbed. "Don't...sniff...don't...I...I...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."

It took awhile but after pulling himself together and wiping away his tears he went in her room. She turned around and looked at him with her sad blue eyes which stabbed his heart like a knife.

"Please stop!" He said. "Please don't sing anymore sad songs!"

"Why? Does it make you feel guilty?"

"No! It's...just annoying." He said. "If I give you food will you please for the love of god stop?"

She noticed his eyes were red and puffy, she could tell that he was deeply saddened by her tears but was trying in vain hide it.

"Okay." He gave her the bread. She ate the entire loaf in just two minutes, the poor thing was just so hungry. "Thank you."

He left her room and went back upstairs aboard the deck. Once aboard he found his men and Alix balling their eyes out.

"Nino are you crying?" Adrien asked.

"No mate...sniff..." He sobbed. "It's just that...sniff! I think Ivan put onions in the slop."

"I think...sniff...I got onions are in my eye too." Kim said blowing his nose.

"No you didn't because I...didn't put onions in it." Ivan said.

"Okay that's enough! I can't have my men boo-hooing on the job." Adrien ordered. "Now get back to work!"

He locked himself in his room where he began to cry hard. Her song had guilt tripped him big time, it also reminded him of what it was like to be taken prisoner. Locked up, alone and afraid, fearing if you would live or die. It made him feel like he was a monster, just like Hawkmoth.

...

Tikki flew across the winds and oceans to find Trixx. She was a fox selkie, but also a sorceress who could use great power and magic. Though she wasn't as powerful as she used to be. Years ago, the source of her power a necklace was stolen now she only had bits and pieces of magic left. She was a crabby woman but with good intentions who resided in a cave somewhere between land and sea.

"Excuse me." Tikki called. "Trixx? Are you here?" She flew into the cave to meet a small fox.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Of course you do." She said annoyed. "You never come by just to say hello do you? Follow me." She led her into a room with spell books and potions. Once they entered Trixx changed it a woman with short orange hair, long eyelashes, and fox claws instead of finger nails. "So what's the problem?"

"My friend Marinette, you know her?"

"Dark hair? Easy around the eyes? Ladybug earrings? Sings like an angel?"

"Yes she's been captured by pirates."

"Oh! Well she's sunk."

"Please! You've got to help her!"

"What can I do? I'm not exactly good with a sword."

"Use your magic."

Trixx sighed. "There's not much I can do."

"Please Trixx! You're the only one I could turn to."

"What about Fu?"

"He'll be away for the next few months."

"Alright I'll see what I can do. Now what exactly do these pirates plan to do with her?"

"I'm not sure. But most of the time pirates capture mermaids to sell their body parts. Apparently mermaid parts are worth a lot of money."

"Of course they are. Mermaid hair can heal the sick, mermaid scales can turn lead into gold, and a mermaid's heart can restore youth."

"Oh dear me."

"If selling her parts is all they want to do then the solution is simple. She just can't be a mermaid anymore, I can change her into something else and they will have no use of her." She said. "I can turn her into a fish or a crab, perhaps a seagull or a dolphin?"

"But could you change her back?"

"No. I'm afraid the effects would be permanent." Trixx sighed. "You know I've been told that being dolphin isn't that bad."

"Don't you have a temporary spell?"

She opened a spell book and flipped through a few pages. She skimmed over the words until she found the right section. She read over it. "There is one is a temporary spell I can do but it's a risk."

"What is it?" Tikki asked.

"I can make her a potion that will turn her into a human."

"A human."

"Temporarily, just long enough for her to escape." She read the page, pulled out a caldron, and began tossing in the ingredients. She mixed them all together to make a bubbling green liquid that she poured into a small bottle.

"Have her drink this on the night of a full moon which is three days from now and when the next full moon rises which will be twenty seven days after she'll turn back into a mermaid."

She placed a lid carefully on the bottle. "Once she drinks this her tail will be transformed into two of prettiest white legs in the world and she shall move with such grace and elegance that it will appear as if she is floating. To all who see her they will say she is the most beautiful human being they ever saw

"That doesn't sound bad."

"You haven't heard all of it. True the effects are temporary but while in this form should she fall in love and win the love of a man so completely that for her sake he forgets all others, cleaves to her with his every thought and his whole heart, and lets the priest join their hands in marriage then she shall become human forever more."

"Forever? But she'd never be with us again."

"That's not the worst of it...What if he loves her not? Humans are known to be very unfaithful and cruel. If the man she gives her heart to falls in love with another woman then it will mean her death."

"What do you mean?"

"All it takes is for him to say I love you with all my heart to another woman then her time is up."

"What happens then?"

"As the full moon rises on the night she is to change back, her heart will break and she will turn to sea foam. Poof! Just like that! I told you it was risky."

She handed the potion to Tikki. She grabbed it with her tiny ladybug hands. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, seriously. The last thing I need is a bunch of mortals coming to my home begging me for favors." Trixx said turning back into a fox. "And be sure to warn Marinette before giving her the potion."


	8. Chapter 8

That night as Adrien was studying his maps he heard the sound of glass breaking in the other room. He walked inside to see that the tank had fallen over, breaking and spilling out Marinette who was shivering.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She backed away when he reached out to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She knew she shouldn't trust him. He was a pirate after all and yet... Maybe it was because he spoke so gently to her or maybe it was because he had such wonderful green eyes, but she believed him. He put his hand behind her back and his other under her tail, he lifted her up and carried her to his room. She put her ear to his chest and listened to his heart beat. He laid her on his bed, she looked at him, her eyes as deep and blue as the sea, her hair shining like star dust, her skin as white and perfect as a pearl, and her lips as full and red as roses in bloom.

"Such beauty." He said cupping her face and gazing at her. "You are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Her cheeks turned red and her eyes had a glitter of light in them. Those eyes seemed very familiar, where had he seen them before? Chloe had blue eyes but hers weren't like these. Every time he looked into Chloe's eyes he saw exactly what everyone said she was, poise and perfection. But these eyes, the ones he were looking into right now were filled with love and compassion something he had seen only in one other pair of eyes. His mother's, hers were green like his but they held the same warmth and comfort.

"Do you have a name?" He asked. She nodded. "Will you tell me?"

"Marinette." She answered.

"Your name is almost as lovely as your face." He said brushing her cheek.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"Adrien." He said standing up "Adrien Agreste." He bowed. "At your service my lady. Though strangers refer to me as Captain Noir."

"I am not your lady." She replied. "I belong to no man."

"My aren't you the feisty one. Tell me are all mermaids like this?"

"No." She said. "Most mermaids are ruthless and dark creatures who kill without mercy."

"And yet you are nothing like how you describe them. Why is that?"

"You do not believe me?"

"I've seen what those mermaids can do but you had a chance to take my life and you didn't. Why?"

"I don't know, however I am now regretting my decision."

"Now don't get upset I told you that I wouldn't harm you."

"Only because you need me to find the fountain of dreams." She said. "I'm sure once you find it you'll kill me."

"Perhaps."

"If you must kill me please make it quick and do not leave me to suffer."

"I'm not going to kill you." He sighed. "I can't! Not after you spared my life it's the pirate code. And besides how could anyone harm someone with such beauty."

She blushed again.

"Then what do you plan to do with me?"

"I don't know but I swear I won't harm you." He vowed. "Do you like my bed?"

"I'm sorry."

"My bed, the thing you're sitting on. Do you like it?"

"Yes." She answered. "It's very warm and soft. This doesn't really look like the beds I'm used to."

"What kind of beds does your kind sleep on."

"We usually sleep on beds of sand or seaweed or kelp. I sleep on a bed of sea flowers that grow in an underwater garden."

"You can sleep here instead of that tank. If you want."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I'll find a place. My pillow is soft and there's a blanket if it gets cold."

"What's a pillow and a blanket?"

"Oh boy...See this white square." He said pointing to his pillow. "It is something soft you rest your head on while you sleep." He gently pushed her down to the bed and placed her head on his pillow. "And a blanket is supposed to keep you warm." He pulled a red blanket over her.

The softness and warmth of the bed, pillow, and blanket caused her to get sleepy.

"Tell me about the ocean." He said. "What's it like down there?"

"It's beautiful." She said snuggling into the pillow. "There are so many fish, crabs, sea turtles, and other creatures. Some of them light up in the dark but they live in the deepest part of the ocean so deep that if you manage to get there it's pitch black."

She yawned as she continued to speak.

"And there are so many different types of coral and sea flowers. There's rainbow coral and fire coral which stings you if you touch it." Her tone sounded sleepy. "And there are lotuses that glow like underwater lanterns."

"Sounds amazing."

"Yes but there's no sun or moon or stars and it's always cold down there. There's music but we can't dance like you can."

"Are merpeople immortal?"

"No, we age and die like you humans do, when merpeople who's intentions are good die they turn into guardian angels and watch over their loved ones forever." She said.

"What about the um...bad ones."

"Those who are selfish and hold no good in their hearts turn to sea foam when they die."

"Sounds a lot better than rotting in hell." Adrien said.

"I know that my parents are watching over me."

"Your parents?"

"They died many years ago when I was only three. Unlike humans, merpeople remember the first few years of their lives although we're still as helpless as human children are at that stage."

"Interesting."

"We used to live in this beautiful cove and we would sit on the rocks to watch the sun rise and set in the mornings and evenings, and the birds fly over the clouds and the stars in the night sky. But then one day a group of pirates came and attacked us. My father died trying to fight back and my mother hid me somewhere just before she was killed."

"I'm sorry. Must've been hard growing up on your own."

"I wasn't alone, Master Fu found me and took me in."

"Who's he?"

"The oldest and wisest sea wizard in the world. He's more powerful than anyone, he travels on both land and sea using his power to help others and he managed to do all that while raising me for sixteen years."

"Where is he now?"

"Who knows? He pops in and out of different places at different times. If he knew where I was right now boy, you'd be in trouble."

That was the last thing she said before drifting off to sleep. Her brushed a lock of hair out of her face and laid down on the floor to sleep.

...

"Captain Hawkmoth! Sir!" A man wearing a hat with a pigeon feather said running toward his captain.

"What is it now Mr. Pidgeon?" He asked irritated.

"My pidgeon just saw a ship go by, but that's not all."

"Yes it is because your voice is annoying." He said taking a sip of his wine.

"But hear me out, the ship it was your first one." He said. "The one that was stolen by that boy. He's now the captain of it sir."

Hawkmoth gasped and spat out his drink. "He's...what?"

"A pirate captain sir, he calls himself Captain Noir and he's looking for the fountain of dreams."

"Ha! Foolish boy! He'll never find it."

"But they have a mermaid."

He slammed his fist on his desk and faced him, his eyes drilling into him. "How? How does he have a bloody mermaid?"

"I...I...don't know sir. But now that they have her they will surely find it."

The man dressed in gray glitched his teeth and his face turned red as he struggled not to lose his temper. Then he calmed down and grinned. "You mean we will surely find it, when we steal her."

"Steal her?"

"Yes. Set a course to wherever that ship is going and assemble my men."

"Aye-aye captain. But what if this mermaid has fangs and claws like the ones we encountered. I mean Marinette looked harmless but-"

"Marinette? Did you say Marinette?"

"Aye sir, that was the creature's name."

"The pirate who made a mockery of me and Fu's precious foster daughter. Oh this is just too perfect." He said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette woke up in the middle of the night at the sound of a strange noise. Adrien had gone off to sleep in another room so she was by herself. But who was making that noise? Suddenly she heard it again, it was a tap-tap noise coming from outside the port hole. It was Tikki with a bottle, she opened the port hole letting her in.

"Marinette are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"I found a solution to our problem." She told Marinette exactly what Trixx had told her.

"That's a lot to take in." Marinette said.

"Do you still want to do it? Maybe we can find another way."

"No, it's only temporary and there's really no harm because I would never fall in love with some silly human."

"Don't be so quick to dismiss the idea of that happening. Love has a way of finding you even if you don't seek it. Years ago a young mermaid who was just a little older than you are lost her heart to a human so she took a potion like this one to win his love. For awhile it seemed that the man she loved returned her feelings and they were happy but then one day he was unfaithful to her and his betrayal cost her, her life. So think hard about this Marinette before you take that potion. Is it worth it?"

"I'll have to take the risk Tikki. The captain promised he would do me no harm but I don't think he has any intention of setting me free so if I want to be with you and the pod again this potion is my only chance."

"Very well but take care that your heart does not betray your mind." Tikki warned. "It's a full moon tonight so now would be a good time."

Tikki handed her the bottle, Marinette looked at the full moon in the night sky and then at the strange looking potion. She put the bottle to her lips and drank the bitter potion inside. She drank every last drop until it was gone. She then gasped when a strange feeling pulsed through her body and she felt a slight pain in her tail that ripped through her delicate frame, a bright red light filled the room and she fainted from shock. When Marinette woke up the next morning her body ached a little from last night but the pain would soon fade.

"Are you okay?" Tikki asked.

"I think so." She said regaining her thoughts. She sat up and her eyes widened when she looked down to see a pair of pretty white legs where her tail used to be. She lifted one leg up and wiggled her new toes. "Wow. It really worked. But how do you use these things?"

"You're supposed to use them to walk and run."

"Okay, how do I do that?"

"Let's start small, try to stand up."

Marinette gathered up her strength and stood up but her legs buckled, she lost her balance and fell down.

"Well no one's good at anything the first time." Tikki said. "Oh my."

"What?"

"Marinette it seems we have a little problem."

"You're telling me, I can't even stand with these things."

"No, not that it's well...You don't have any clothes on."

Marinette looked down and realized that she was at this moment what the humans call in the raw. Embarrassed she let out a small scream which was heard by the other pirates.

"What was that?" Adrien asked.

He and his crew went down stairs, when she heard footsteps she hid in a corner. Adrien entered the room first, his eyes popped when he saw Marinette with human legs. She was huddled in a corner wrapping her body in her long hair while trying to cover herself with her arms and hands. His cheeks turned bright red when he saw how slender, fair, and lovely her new legs were and how attractive her naked human body was but he also saw the shame in her eyes due to so many men looking at her. Luckily she had her body crouched up together so they didn't see anything they weren't supposed to see still that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"Men! Advert your eyes!" Adrien ordered. "Show her some respect! You filthy pigs!"

The other pirates covered their eyes.

"All of you get out of here!" Alix said walking in front of Marinette blocking her from their view. "Can't you see she's ashamed?!"

The male pirates left the room, Adrien stayed but he kept his eyes closed.

"Here." He took off his shirt and handed it to Alix who helped dress Marinette into it. The shirt was very large so it made her look like she was wearing a dress.

"Thank you." Marinette said.

"Don't be too angry with those filthy boys." Alix said. "They're pervy but they don't mean any harm. Okay Captain Noir, you can look."

Adrien opened his eyes. "Can you walk?"

She shook her head, he took her in his arms and lifted her off the wooden floor. Her legs felt so soft and smooth, he so desperately wanted to rub them and feel them better but he resisted the urge. He placed her back on his bed.

"I guess you don't need me now that I'm human, right?" She said hoping he'd let her go.

"Just because you have legs and lungs now, doesn't me you don't know the way anymore."

"Yes I still know the way but you need a mermaid's tear to unlock it. So I'll just be going."

"You can't walk."

"No, but I can still swim so I'll just slip back into the sea."

"You can't even walk with those legs, how can you swim with them? You'll surely drown especially since you can't breathe underwater anymore."

"Then I'll just wait for the potion wear off!" She said annoyed, then she covered her mouth.

"Oh...so it's not permanent." He said grinning.

"Alright it lasts until the next full moon and I intend to get off this ship and just live on the land until I get my tail back."

"You wouldn't last one hour alone in the human world let alone twenty-seven days."

"I'm sure I could manage."

"I doubt it, you can't walk, you're only wearing an oversized shirt, and you don't have any money."

"What's money?"

"Exactly. I'll tell you what if you help me find the fountain when this thing wears off then during your time as a human I'll make sure you're protected and cared for."

"All I want is my freedom."

"Then I'll let you go after we find it, I promise, Cat's honor."

"I don't know what a cat is but alright. But if you go back on your word I'll have my friend Juleka sink this entire ship."

"Deal. Now let me teach you how to walk." He helped her up, her legs wobbled but he kept her balance. He gently let her go, she managed to stand up pretty good. "Okay let's try walking."

Her body shook as she tried to take her first step. "Take it easy, one step at time."

She walked slowly and carefully then she tripped and fell forward but Adrien caught her, they gazed into each other's eyes, both of them felt like they had seen each other's eyes before.

"See? It's easy." He said.

"Yes...I guess it is." She said shyly while wondering why her heart was suddenly pounding so fast.

"Still maybe I should carry you when we first go through town so you don't get lost, fall over, or hurt yourself."

"Okay but you're not going to try anything are you?"

"Oh no believe me I am no pervert. When it comes to a lady I am one hundred percent gentleman."

"You better be." She warned.


	10. Chapter 10

When they docked at the nearest port Adrien gave his crew money so they could find a decent inn to stay at but Plagg had decided to go with Adrien and Tikki followed as well to keep an eye on Marinette.

"Where are we going?" Marinette said.

"We're going to stay at a friend of mine's house." Adrien said.

"Who?"

"A nobleman, Andre Bourgeois."

"But don't noblemen hate pirates? That's what I've heard them say on merchant ships."

"Yeah but he doesn't know I'm a pirate and he's an old friend of my family." He said. "We'll be staying there til you turn back."

"How come I'm not staying at the inn with your crew?"

"I promised that you would be taken care of in the best way, so you'll be staying with me at the Bourgeois manner instead of some inn." He said. "Well let's get going."

He slid his arms under her legs and lifted her up, Marinette eeped at his action but then became quiet and wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her off the ship and through town. Many of the town's people who saw them couldn't help but whisper about what they saw. They wondered why she was only wearing a white shirt that was too big and why she was half naked. Did she have no shame?However they also marveled at her extraordinary beauty, many of them had never seen a girl so lovely. They found it hard to believe that any human girl could be so beautiful. Marinette on the other hand was amazed by all the buildings, markets, and other places she saw. She was looking around and studying everything she saw, the human world was such a strange and wonderous place.

They soon arrived at the Bourgeois residence, a grand and magnificent mansion. Adrien knocked on the door and it was answered by one of the servants, a gruff man called the Gorilla. He had previously worked for Adrien's family until his father fired him.

"Hi we're here to see Andre Bourgeois." He said. "I'm not sure if you remember me Gorilla, it's Adrien Agreste."

The Gorilla smiled slightly then he let them in and went to fetch Andre. Marinette's eyes looked up in amazement at the mansion. It was very big and expensive looking, she had never been in a place like that before. In a couple of minutes the Gorilla came back with Andre and another former servant Adrien knew, Nathalie. A maid who had been very fond of the boy, on the day his father had taken him to the orphanage she had tried in vain to convince him not to send him away. When she saw him she flashed him a calm smile.

Andre Bourgeois her newest employer was an old business partner of his father's and family friend. He had hoped to one day join the Agreste and Bourgeois business together through a marriage between Adrien and Chole but Adrien had no intention of following through with that. He had decided a long time ago that he was never getting married.

"Adrien. Good to see you my boy." He said. "You sure have gotten taller. Tell me who is this young lady?"

"This is Marinette, a girl I found over seas." Adrien answered. "She's the only survivor of a shipwreck."

"How tragic. Tell me where are her parents?"

"They died a long time ago." Adrien answered.

"Oh the poor thing." Nathalie said sympathetically. "That must've been very hard for you."

"It was but I thank you for your concern." Marinette said.

"Adrikins! You're back!" Chloe said hurrying into the room. She flashed him her biggest smile but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw the barely dressed girl in Adrien's arms. "Who is this?!"

"Chloe this is Marinette, a friend of Adrien's." Her father said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Marinette said.

But the girl just looked at her with piercing blue eyes that made Marinette shudder. Adrien sensed her fear and glared at Chloe in a way that said: Be nice.

"Listen she's been through a lot and needs help, I also need a place to stay for awhile so would you mind if-"

"Not at all. Nathalie see to it that Miss Marinette is taken care of."

"Yes sir." Marinette clung to Adrien when Nathalie came toward her. He smiled at her sweetly.

"Don't be afraid princess." He whispered in her ear. "No one will harm you, not while I'm hear."

She let him release her, while Nathalie helped her walk to the bathroom down the hall. "Come along dear, a scrub in the tub and a new frock and you'll be fresh as a daisy."

"Sabrina!" Andre called.

A hand maid with orange hair came into the room. "Yes Mr. Bourgeois?"

"Have two bed chambers ready for tonight."

"Yes sir." She went to get the rooms ready.

"So Adrien what brings you by?" Andre said.

"Just visiting for twenty-seven days before going back to the sea."

"Oh I see you're still sailing." He sighed. "Look Adrien, despite what you think you are still eligible to inherit your father's fortune just marry my daughter and you'll be richer than any king.'

"I know but that's not the life for me." He sighed. "I don't know why but I've always felt a connection to the ocean and I don't want to get married. I just want to spend my life traveling."

"I understand."

Upstairs a bath was started for Marinette, the water was warm and filled with scented bubbles from the soap and ointments Marinette had never had a bath like this before. She and the other mermaids would bathe in a pool of fresh water near the lagoon. But the water was always cold and it wasn't scented. She curiously looked at a bubble floating toward her, she giggled when it popped. She began pop more excitedly. These bubbles were more fun then the ones in the sea. She inhaled the scent of the water, it smelled of lavender and roses.

"There we go nice and clean." Nathalie said rinsing her off then handing her a towel and bathrobe. "Now dry off and let's see if I can find you something better to wear."

"Thank you." Marinette pulled something from the rose pin in her hair and handed it to Nathalie as a gift. It was a white pearl.

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly take this." She said giving it back. "Servants don't accept expensive things."

"I'm sure you need it more."

"No, not as much as you especially after losing your family. I thank you for the thought but such a pretty thing was not meant for the likes of me."

Chloe sneered she watched them.

"Who is this girl Sabrina?" Chloe said. "Do you know?"

"No Miss."

"Well you travel in that pathetic village everyday, you must have at least heard about her." Chloe said.

"Not until today Miss."

"Some of the other maids say she's a princess. Ha! How stupid! She shows up in rags and looking bedraggled. Not my idea of a princess."

"Yeah and she walks kind of funny too." Sabrina added. "It's like she doesn't know how to walk."

"What does Adrien see in her." Chloe said. "She looks like a field hand."

"And she's clumsy as an ox." They snickered.

"Oh hush." Nathalie said walking in. "Sabrina you forget your place, you know better than to insult a guest, Marinette is a polite young girl who has been through a lot, you have no right to judge her." She scolded "Now get back to work."

"Yes ma'am." Sabrina said. She went to make up the other bedroom.

"Lady Bourgeois, I can assure you that your father expects all guests to be treated respectfully while staying with us." She said. "Do I need to tell him his daughter was being a rude host?"

"No."

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you can't say anything polite."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure that's where they went?" Tikki asked Plagg.

"Positive." He said.

The cat and ladybug hurried to the Bourgeois mansion with the intention of checking up on the pirate and mermaid they were supposed to keep an eye on. They had just walked through the door when the Gorilla caught them.

"No vermin in the house." He said.

He then threw them into the garbage and left. Plagg and Tikki popped out of the garbage angry and insulted.

"Of course you realize." Plagg said. "This means war."

...

"Chloe could you be a dear and show Miss Marinette how to primp herself?" Nathalie asked.

"Must I?" She said.

"Yes."

"Fine!" She led Marinette to her bedroom, opened her closet, and pulled out a few dresses and a box of make up.

"What's this?" Marinette grabbing a yellow gown.

"It's a dress. Duh!" She said. "And it's mine."

She snatched the dress from her and opened her box. Marinette was amazed by the things inside.

"What are those?"

"It's called make up. Don't you wear it?"

"No."

"Well that would explain how your face looks." She began to pull things out of the box. "This is Velvet blush, sliver, hair brush, comb, powder puff, rouge, powder, lavender water, and perfume." Chloe said. "They're supposed to make you look better but I don't think even a beauty potion could make you look better."

"Ahem!" Nathalie said. "Lady Bourgeois I do believe your father is calling for you."

Chloe left the room and went to search for her father.

"Now don't you pay her any mind." Nathalie said to Marinette. "She's just not too happy about another girl staying here."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." She picked up the hair brush. "You're hair is quite messy, let's see if I can brush it out." She sat Marinette down at a vanity and began to brush her hair. "And when we're done I'll find you a suitable dress."

Meanwhile Adrien sat in the other room reading a book when Marinette walked in. His heart began to pound out of his chest. She was breathtaking, her hair was brushed neatily and pinned back. She wore a dress with below the shoulder white sleeves, a red bodice, and a pink skirt, on her feet were two black flats. She smiled sweetly at him.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful." He said. "I hope you're hungry, the food is ready and if you want we can go into town."

"I would like that very much."

They sat at the table to eat with Andre and Chloe. For lunch they were served fish, potatoes, bread, and for dessert apple pie. The whole time they ate Adrien couldn't take his eyes off of Marinette much to Chloe's annoyance.

Meanwhile outside Plagg and Tikki had managed to sneak in through the window and began to look for the two people they were supposed to watch over but the Gorilla found them.

"You again!" He chased the two animals into the kitchen. Tikki fluttered up to the shelf and pushed a bowl of soup on his head while Plagg began throwing tomatoes at him. He went after them with a mallet. He tried to hit them but he missed and it made a loud ruckus that alerted the others.

"What the?" Adrien said.

Suddenly the room was filled screams as Sabrina and the other maids came running into the dining room to get away from the black cat that was being chased by Gorilla who was swinging a kitchen knife. Terrified of the knife and screaming, Marinette stood up in her chair. Adrien went to her aid and picked her up into his arms to protect her while Andre shielded Chloe protectively. The dining room was a battle field, Plagg vs the Gorilla and Plagg was winning. He gave Gorilla another scratch then hid under a shelf.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Nathalie declared enraged.

"Come out you little pipsqueak! And fight like a man!" The Gorilla said.

"Gorilla!" Nathalie scolded hitting him on the head with a tray. "Just what in heaven's name are you doing?!"

"Well..I...you see I...um...I...I'm sorry Madame."

"Clean this up! Now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Once he had cleaned up, left, and everything had settled down Plagg and Tikki hurried under the table. Adrien felt his cat brush against his leg and Marinette heard Tikki fluttering toward her ear. Marinette pulled off a piece of pie and a bit of bread then secretly passed it to her friend.

"Excuse me, can I have some Camembert please?" Adrien requested.

A plate of Camembert was brought to the table. Adrien put it on a small plate with a side of fish and snuck it under the table for Plagg. They enjoyed their meal as did Marinette and Adrien. After eating they decided to go for walk in town.

"What amazing place." Marinette said.

"Not really it's just a town." Adrien said.

She accidentally stepped on Plagg's tail, he hissed frightening her. She hid behind Adrien.

"What is that thing?" Marinette said looking at the cat.

"Don't worry that's just Plagg." Adrien reassured her. "He won't hurt you."He picked him up and showed him to her. "See? Perfectly harmless."

She reached her hand out and stroked him, he purred.

"What's he doing?"

"Purring, he does it when he's happy." He put Plagg down. The cat rubbed up against her leg purring even more. "I think he really likes you. You know he didn't mean to scare you, you had just stepped on his tail."

"Oh I didn't mean to hurt you." She picked up Plagg and kissed him on the head. If he didn't have black fur you could see his cheeks turning red.

Adrien showed Marinette all the shops in town. She studied the detail of everything that interested her. She had never seen any stuff like this at home. After a day of shopping and exploring they met up with the other pirates at the tavern.

"Well Miss mermaid you clean up nice." Nino said.

"Thank you."

"Nino hush!" Adrien whispered. "You want every pirate to know she's a mermaid?"

"Sorry mate." Nino said. "Also we have a bit of problem."

"Alix why don't you show Marinette the dress and sewing shop downtown?" Adrien said wanting to be alone with Nino so they could discuss the issue without alarming the others.

"Aye-aye." She said.

She then left taking Marinette to the local dress shop. Adrien then pulled Nino aside to talk to him.

"Okay what's the problem and how big is it?"

"Actually it's two problems." He said. "Two very big problems."

"Oh boy I don't like the sound of this."

"Number one Hawkmoth knows you have Marinette."

"What?! How?"

"Mr. Pidgeon's flying rat was spying on us. Now that cold blooded man is looking for ya."

"Oh no!"

Ever since Adrien had ever overthrown Captain Hawkmoth and stole his ship that demon of the seas had, had it in for him big time. Determined to find the boy and make him pay for his humiliation.

"This can't get any worse." Adrien sighed.

"Wanna bet? Someone else is looking for you."

"Another pirate crew?"

"No. A certain seductive con artist who still has a soft spot for you."

"Oh no...no. No. Oh lord, take me now. Not Lila."

"Oh yeah."

"She has enough men to fornicate with at her two bit magic stand."

"Her magic isn't as two bit as it was last time."

"What do you mean?"

"Last week she turned an entire pirate crew into slugs."

"What? Last time I checked her specialty was card tricks and gambling. How did that happen?"

"I heard she sold the heart of the one she loved to find it."

"Great. A vengeful pirate and a bitter wench. What else can go wrong?"


	12. Chapter 12

At that moment the tavern door blew open, a foggy mist filled the room. All eyes turned to see a mysterious and attractive woman enter the room. She had long light brown hair with the ends tied. Her eyes were olive green and her skin was a deep tan. She wore a black corset, a long purple skirt, and an orange cape while around her neck hung an amulet that resembled a fox tail.

All the men in the tavern except Adrien and his crew were amazed by her. They bowed and kneeled before the woman. Some of them laid on the floor for her to walk on their backs. She looked over and winked right at him. Adrien scoffed and rolled his eyes. She smiled and began to walk over to him while stepping on the backs of her other admirers. Her name was Lila. Years ago back when he and his crew were doing business in a Singapore she worked as an illusionist and tried to pick pocket him but he saw right through her and was impressed. The two of them had started a relationship which she had hoped would lead to marriage but Adrien wasn't one for being tied down so when she got too close he and his crew sailed out of Singapore as fast as the tide however she had never let it go and was convinced that the two of them were meant to be.

"Hello Captain." She said. "Miss me?"

"Lila, what the hell are you doing here?" Adrien asked annoyed. "Shouldn't you be ripping someone off back in Singapore?"

"I got bored and found a little magic which is the best thing that's ever happened to me by the way."

"Oh yeah I heard about that, I heard you sold a man's heart to obtain it."

"Well you know how the world is." She said tiptoeing her fingers up his chest. "Sacrifices have to be made."

He pushed her hand down. "Excuse me but I need to look for someone, so why don't you flaunt your new power around the men you're using as doormats instead of me?"

With that he left, she only smiled and held her amulet. "I love it when they play hard to get."

...

Marinette liked the dress and fabric shop, it had so many beautiful dresses and gowns. There were also so many fabrics, threads, ribbons, and lace. Everyone looked at her quite strangely, some of them stared at her because of her incredible beauty others stared because of how different she was. She wondered around the shop wide eyed and curious about everything.

"You would look pretty in this." Marinette said holding up an aqua colored dress to Alix.

"Oh no. I don't do dresses." Alix objected.

"Just try it on." She insisted.

"Alright fine." She took the dress and tried it on in the dressing room. It was a perfect fit. She had also taken off her bandanna which allowed her hair to hang down. She actually looked pretty, Alix decided to buy the dress and wear it. Just for today. As the two walked back to the tavern Alix gained the attention of several men.

"Hey baby!" A dirty man called to Alix. "Wanna be with a real man?"

She threw him into the ocean. "Yeah, let me know when you see one."

Marinette laughed. When they got back to the tavern, the crew were amazed by how Alix looked. They never thought they'd see the day she would wear a dress.

"Who are you and what have you done with Alix?" Kim asked.

"Kim it's me you dunce!" She said.

Marinette couldn't resist giggling when she saw how surprised the men were. She went outside to the docks and saw a nearby beach. She walked down to the shore, took off her shoes, and stuck her feet in the cool water. Oh how she missed the sea, her home, her underwater garden, and her dear friends. Suddenly four women rose from the surface and swam toward her. Marinette was thrilled to see her friends again, she gave them a big smile. Alya swam closer and the two hugged.

"I have missed you all so much." She said.

Alya backed away and looked down at Marinette's legs. "So it's true." She sighed. "You have become human."

"Yes but only temporary. I'll turn back eventually."

"What's it like with the humans?" Mylene asked. "Are they cruel?"

"No they're actually a lot kinder than I thought."

"Marinette please come back to us." Rose pleaded.

"I can't. Not now, but I can assure you all once I get my tail back I'll come home as soon as I can."

"Take this." Mylene said handing her a conch shell.

"Whenever you need us just blow into it." Juleka said.

"Thank you."

"Marinette?"

The other mermaids swam away as Adrien ran down to where she was.

"There you are." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the sea." She sighed. Her eyes looked out at the horizon, longing to see the life beneath the ocean waves. Adrien gently took her hand and walked closer to her, her back was against his chest making both their hearts skip a beat.

"Why did you let me live that day?" He asked her.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it was because you remind me of someone I knew once."

"Who?"

"Well I didn't exactly know him it was more like a brief encounter. I was about ten years old, we were migrating to a warmer lagoon when I spotted my first ship, I wanted to get a better look so I strayed from the pod to the ship." She said. "There was a boy, a boy with eyes like yours who jumped into the water. He looked like he couldn't swim so I held him giving him the ability to breathe."

Adrien looked at her nervously as memory began to replay in his mind. He felt familiarity wash over him as he listened to her words.

"Did you speak to him?"

"Yes I asked him if he wanted to be my friend and he nodded then he was pulled away from me by other humans."

"That was real?" He said. "That was you?!"

"I'm sorry."

"That was me! At least I think so. I jumped into the sea when I was kid and I could've sworn I saw a little girl with me. That was you! I knew she was real! I knew it wasn't a hallucination!" He said. "Wait a minute, was that also you who saved me a couple nights ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"A few nights ago while I was trying to catch a mermaid a storm just came out of nowhere. I got thrown overboard and was knocked out. Someone saved me...The last thing I remember seeing were a pair of blue eyes." He said looking up into Marinette's eyes. "These beautiful eyes that were as calm and deep as the ocean itself, your eyes!"

"That was you? You were the little boy and the man I saved?" She then blushed when she remembered something. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You kissed me. Why?"

It took him a minute but soon it all came back to him. He's entire face turned blood red.

"Oh...I...I...I was feverish! Delusional! I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well that was the first time a man had ever kissed me, weather he was a human or a merman."

"Really? Did you like it?"

"Did you?"

"Um...I think I hear Nino calling. Let's go."

He then hurried off leaving her alone on the beach. Both his heart and hers were flying like the sea gulls over the horizon. What was this feeling? Why were they feeling so flustered and nervous? Were they getting sick? They hoped not. But they were getting sick. Love sick that is.


	13. Chapter 13

That evening a group of musicians began playing music in the town square.

Marinette had never heard music like that before, it was celtic music that sounded like magic to her and she found herself unable to resist dancing to it. She raised her lovely white arms, stood on the tips of her toes, and glided over the floor, and danced as no one yet had been able to dance. At each moment her beauty became more revealed, and her expressive eyes appealed more directly to the heart. Every one who watched her was enchanted, especially Adrien.

"You're a good dancer." Adrien said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

He took her hands and the two began to dance playfully to the the song the two laughed, danced, jumped, and spun around together hand in hand as if they were two children. Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had danced like this and this was Marinette's first time dancing, it was fun for both of them. The crew members watched them and smiled happy that their Captain was having fun for once. When it got real late Andre sent a carriage to pick them up and bring them back.

"What's that thing?" Marinette said pointing to the white horse pulling it.

"That is called a horse." Alix said. "They're animals that people ride."

"He's beautiful." Marinette said. She noticed how hard the horse was panting. "You poor thing, you must be thirsting to death."

She went to a nearby well and filled the bucket with fresh water then brought it to the horse. It began drinking as much water from the bucket as possible. Adrien bid goodnight to his men and went to the carriage, he smiled when he saw Marinette giving the horse a drink.

"Easy boy, slow down." She giggled. "Not so fast."

She was so kind it was almost unreal.

"What are you doing?!" Chloe screeched at Marinette from the carriage.

"Nothing it's just that this creature is very thirsty."

"I'll decide if he drinks!" She snatched the bucket away and threw it down. "He's mine! And if he dies from lack of water so be it!"

"Then you don't deserve this animal if you plan to let him die."

The horse nuzzled her and she stroked it gently.

"She's right Chloe, you really do mistreat animals badly." Adrien said.

"Well it's not like it has feelings."

"He does have feelings." Marinette said. "All living creatures deserve to be treated with kindness."

"Come on let's head back." Adrien said not wanting to cause more trouble. They went into the carriage and it brought them back to the Bourgeois residence.

...

"I swear Plagg that girl is one of kind." Adrien said getting ready for bed. The cat mewed in agreement.

"She's the only person I know who's ever stood up to Chloe." Adrien said. "In my opinion it's kind of funny."

For as long as he could remember people had always been afraid to stand up to Chloe when she was being her bratty self. Even her own father was afraid of her because she had a way of ruining people's lives. But Marinette would stand up to her without so much as a sign of fear. Brave, kind, and clever all those things admirable traits of hers that he found hard to resist in a woman. As he thought more about her he looked out his window and spotted Marinette sneaking into the stable where Chloe's horse was being held.

"Oh boy, what is she doing now?" He wondered.

He followed her, hoping that she wouldn't cause trouble.

"Hello again." She said to the horse. "I brought you something."

She had a satchel that was filled with apples. She pulled out a bright red apple and fed it to the hungry animal. He ate it and then nuzzled her again.

"And just what do you think you're doing little lady?" Adrien asked her.

"Adrien! Wha..what are you..."

"I think you should explain first."

"Alright I just wanted to check on him that's all."

"You could get in some big trouble you know."

"I don't care! Look at him, he looks like he's hasn't met one friendly face in his life."

"Considering he's Chloe's pet I'm not surprised. Tell ne are you kind to pretty much everyone and everything you meet?"

"Yes aren't you?"

"Well...Not really."

"You were kind to me."

"That's different, you're a person not an animal."

"Animals deserve kindness. Every creatute living on both land and sea deserves compassion and a gentle touch that's what Fu taught me."

"Is that right? So I should treat the horse like he's a lady? Is that it?" He joked.

"Of course not. Animals are not equal to humans but they still shouldn't be mistreated."

She then pulled herself on to the horse.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"I here you ride these creatures and I wanna give it a try."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean you don't know how to ride one."

"Will you teach me?"

"Me? Ride a horse? I...I...I don't know. I haven't done it in a while."

"Please, for me?"

"O...Okay."

She helped him up and he began to explain how riding horse went. With this knowledge she grabbed the horse's reins and the white stallion took off riding through the night. For Marinette it was fun. The wind blowing through her hair and the incredblie speed they went at it made her feel like she was soaring. She had never experienced anything more exciting in her life but Adrien on the other hand, well he never got sea sick but he definitely did get horse sick.

"This is amazing! I wish I could do this all the time." She laughed.

"I don't." Adrien groaned. "Ugh...oh sweet God...Can we please stop?"

"Well since you said please." She stopped the horse but Adrien got thrown off and landed in a mud hole. "Oh my goodness!" She quickly got off the horse and ran to him. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"

"No but I remember why I stopped riding horses. Bleh!" He said spitting out mud that was in his mouth.

Marinette laughed.

"So you're sure you're okay? Nothing broken." She asked.

"No. Ah! I think I hurt my ankle."

"Oh dear. Let me see."

She examined his ankle then pulled a ribbon from her dress and binded it good and tight.

"That should stop the swelling til we get back. Now I'm afraid the he'll have to carry you on the way there."

"No way! I'm not getting back on that thing!"

"I'll make him go slow I promise."

She put him on to the horse and walked back to the Bourgeois manor while gently pulling the horse along so he carried Adrien as slow as possible. Both of them were completely unaware that Lila was watching them. She was very curious and envious about how Marinette and Adrien's relationship with her so she decided to get more information about them and she knew just the spineless weak willed pirate to get it out of.

"Oh Kim!" Lila said walking into the tavern.

"Lila." He said fixing his hair and checking his breath then smiling at her. "Wha...What brings you by?"

"Nothing I just want to talk."

"About what?"

"Oh you know the usual, life, work, Adrien's little friend."

"Nino?"

"No the girl. Dark hair, wears a pink dress."

"Oh Marinette?"

"Yes. I noticed that my captain has a little soft spot for her." She began running her fingers up his chest. "Would you mind giving me a little information about her? Hmm?"

"Oh no! Sorry toots but when it comes to her I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Is that so?" She held her necklace up, it glowed and a mist began to fog his mind and give her control over him. "You were saying?"

"What is it you wish?" He asked dazed.

"Tell me everything you know about this Marinette." She said. "Also once I release you from my spell you will remember nothing from our conversation. Sniff! Sniff! Ick! And maybe shower more often! Yuck! And you wonder why women avoid you."


	14. Chapter 14

That night instead of sleeping, Adrien was outside watching the tides crash against the shore. He loved the ocean so much, probably because his mother did. As a child Natalie and the Gorilla told him stories about how she liked to go walking on the beach and sometimes for some strange reason she would just go swimming. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a sliver chain, attached to it was a single pearl. It was his mother's and the very last thing he had of her. That and the portrait of her painted on the night of a banquet. How he missed her so.

His sad thoughts of her were interrupted by the sound of humming. He looked up to see Marinette sitting on the balcony of her bedroom wearing a nightgown and brushing her hair out. She looked absolutely breath taking with the moonlight shinning on her. He never imagined anything so beautiful in his life. Seeing her like that made his heart pound and flutter at the same time. What was going on? Why did he feel this way? Just what kind of spell has she cast over him? Or worse what if there was no spell? He quickly went to bed hoping to remove these feelings.

As for Marinette when she finished brushing her hair she went back into her room and jumped onto the bed. It was so soft, soft as a cloud and the blankets were so warm, she had to get a blanket like this when she went back home. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard a choir of familiar singing. She went back out on to the balcony to see the other mermaids, singing a song of sadness and how they missed her. She sang a song back telling them to be patient and that she would return to them eventually. After that she fell asleep. The next morning she went to join Adrien, Andre, and Chloe for morning tea. She had arrived to find Andre and Adrien in a little spat.

"No." Adrien said. "I'm not doing it."

"But Adrien it would make us very happy to see you there." Andre argued.

"Where?" Marinette asked.

"Tonight's banquet. We have one once a month."

"I'm not going." Adrien said.

"I don't know Adrien. It sounds fun." Marinette said.

"It's very fun, there's music and lots of food in fact we're having a chorus starring myself." Chloe said. "Please come, please."

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. "But on one condition."

"Name it." Andre said.

"Everyone must be invited. Not just nobles, lots of people here are suffering and my crew could use some entertainment."

"Consider it done."

"But Daddy! Some of the people are so dirty." Chloe said.

"If they don't come neither do I. Take it or leave it." Adrien said.

"Oh alright."

"So Marinette will you be joining us?" Andre asked.

"I would love to but I don't have proper clothing for it." She said.

"Not a problem my lady." Adrien said. "I'm sure Chloe could loan you a dress."

"What?" Chloe gasped.

"An excellent idea." Andre said. "Chloe help Miss Marinette pick out a dress."

"No way! My dresses are too good for the likes of her!"

"Chloe if you want me there you'll help her pick out something." Adrien said.

"Fine."

When Adrien told his crew they were invited to a banquet they were excited however Adrien insisted that they dress accordingly and behave properly with manners. As for everyone else who was invited they were excited. Andre Bourgeois threw the best banquets ever so they knew it wouldn't be a disappointment. Adrien however hated banquets, in his opinion they were pretty boring and dull but he wasn't doing this for himself he was doing it for his crew and people who needed some joy.

He was dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, black pants, and matching boots. To his surprise his crew cleaned up nice too. He hardly recognized them, the boys looked like gentlemen and Alix looked like a proper young lady dressed in a gown. Music was playing and people were talking while waiting for the time to eat. Upstairs Chloe was dressed in a brand new red gown with gold trim. Once she was dressed she reluctantly went to find Marinette a dress.

"Here. I don't wear this dress anymore it's too ugly for me."

Chloe handed Marinette an old dress with some lent. Marinette smiled and hugged Chloe. "Thank you."

"Uh...Sure." Chloe said surprised. "But it's ugly."

"I think it's pretty." Marinette began to dress into it but it was too small. Turns out Chloe was much younger when she wore that dress. "I'm afraid it doesn't fit me."

"Well I need to get downstairs to sing so...Take whatever you find that fits and when you're done I'll send Sabrina to do your hair."

"Really?"

"Sure, whatever."

She went downstairs to the room where the banquet was being held. Marinette began searching for a suitable dress to wear but most of them didn't fit her. Since she couldn't find one she decided to see if there was anything to wear in her room. She found nothing in her wardrobe but she did find an old trunk. She opened it, inside were some photos, a diary (which out of respect she didn't read) and the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. She tried it on, it was a perfect fit. Sabrina and Nathalie then came to fix her hair.

...

"Looley, Looely, Lielay." The choir of young women sang. Everyone listen with attention and awed at their wonderful singing. When the song finished everyone clapped politely.

"Wonderful singing ladies." Andre said.

"Hello Adrien." The young man groaned when Lila walked up to him wearing a rather proactive and somewhat revealing orange dress and choker. "You haven't complimented my dress yet."

"I didn't know I had to."

"You are so cruel to me."

"Cruel? No I'm smart. You think I don't know what you do to guys once they give you their hearts?"

Before they could go any further into their argument all became silent and their heads turned. Even the musicians stopped playing to see the sight everyone was beholding. Curious Adrien followed their gaze and he couldn't believe his eyes. Entering the room was Marinette wearing his mother's gown. It was an ivory silk gown with a pale blue petticoat and long sleeves that hung below the shoulders. A part of her hair was pulled into a bun while the rest hung down in waves while sliver and beads had been placed in her hair to make it look like stardust. The guests were speechless and beside themselves with astonishment and began to murmur about her.

"Goodness me is that the girl from the shipwreck?" One man murmured to his friend.

"Couldn't be." His friend replied.

"She's absolutely beautiful." One woman murmured.

"Such a lovely gown, wherever did she find it?" Another murmed.

"She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Just look at how she walks it looks like she's flying."

"And look how she curtsies before the nobles."

"Just who is she? She's so lovely and her manners are far too good for a commoner."

"She must be a princess, a poor princess who lost everything to the sea."

Chloe was not at all pleasedwith these comments.

"Sabrina!" She hissed at her maid.

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I did what you told me. I made her look good."

"But you weren't supposed to make her look that good!"

At of all the amazed guests, no one was more astonished than Adrien. Without thinking he approached her wide eyed and beguiled. He gently took her hand and brought to his lips to kiss making her blush. He then noticed her dress and asked.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it. Do you not like it?"

"No but it's... It's my mother's gown."

"I didn't know! I'm so sorry, I'll take it off right away."

"No, you look beautiful except it's missing something." He pulled out his mother's necklace. "May I?"

"Sure."

He then hooked it around her neck.

"Well then everyone why don't we all go eat?" Andre suggested directing his guests to the dining table set with food, candles, fine China, and sliver wear. Adrien took Marinette's arm and escorted her to the table.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette sat across from Adrien who's eyes didn't leave her for one moment as they dined. Both Chloe and Lila snarled under their breath with each glance he gave her. At the end of the dinner everyone got up and prepared to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Adrien asked politely.

"Alright."

He took her gently by the hand and led her across the floor. The musicians began to play the blue danube while ladies and gentlemen waltzed to it. Marinette tripped a few times but Adrien was ready to catch her each time. Some people laughed at her which made her feel very embarrassed.

"Adrien everyone's starting at us." She whispered to him shyly.

Adrien smiled and brought her close to wear her head rested on his chest.

"Ignore them Princess." He whispered in her ear.

"But-"

"Shhh...We're in our own little world now, it's just you and me. No one else."

She closed her eyes and sighed contently as he continued to whisper sweet nothings to her. Soon she was dancing just as gracefully as all the other ladies. Lila was seething with spite and jealousy over the closeness between them. Why did he care for this creature so much? She wasn't even a real human being.

"Aww isn't that sweet." Alix smiled watching Adrien and Marinette dance.

"Hey gorgeous wanna make your dreams come true by dancing with me?" A nobleman asked her.

"Back off buddy! I may be a lady but I don't dance with just any man." She said.

"Alix would you like to dance with me please?" Ivan asked shyly.

"Oh Ivan you're such a teddy bear, I'd love to dance with you." She said and the two began to dance much to that nobleman's confusion.

Chloe glitched her teeth and found herself becoming enraged since no one had asked her to dance.

"This isn't fair! Why does everyone want to dance with the common girls?"

"I'd like to dance with you Chloe." Kim said.

"Oh please I'm not desperate!" She sneered but after seeing that no other young man had no dance partner she agreed. "Fine but just one dance."

There were hundreds of people dancing but for Adrien and Marinette, in their thoughts and imaginations they really were alone in a world of their own. A world that was warm, safe, and full of love. Where they could always be happy and never sad. All too soon the song ended and so did their waltz.

"You danced divinely Miss Marinette." Andre said. "Tell me do you have any other talents?"

"I can sing."

"Really? Then would you honor us with a song?"

"Oh no I...I couldn't."

"I insist please."

"But I-"

"I'll be up there with you." Adrien said. "I'll play the piano while you sing."

"Why Adrien you haven't played piano in years." Andre said. "What a treat this is, a new voice and your wonderful piano skills."

Before anything else was said Adrien sat near a piano and began play while Marinette stood in front of everyone. She was very nervous and scared but Adrien's smiled reassured her so she decided to sing an old song based on a story.

 _"The valley green was so serene_

 _In the middle ran a stream so blue..._

 _One maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love_

 _there and she told him..._

 _She would say..._

 _Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me._

 _I love you so, never let go I will be..._

 _Your ghost of a rose..."_

Everyone became transfixed by her angelic and heavenly singing. Her voice was as sweet as angels sighing or nightingales calling. Even Chloe was impressed but she wouldn't admit it. Many of the people wondered how such a girl could be so beautiful and sing so lovely.

 _"Her eyes believed in mysteries_

 _She would lay amongst the leaves of amber._

 _Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still_

 _and quiet and mild and he lived her..._

 _When she would say..._

 _"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me._

 _I love you so, never let go, I will be..._

 _Your ghost of a rose..."_

Adrien's piano playing match perfectly with the music and her voice. He used to piano all the time but his years as a pirate made him a little too bitter to do it until now.

 _"When all was done, she turned to run._

 _Dancing to the setting sun and he watched her._

 _And ever more he thought he saw._

 _A glimpse of her upon the moors forever._

 _He'd hear her say..._

 _Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me._

 _I love you so, never let go, I will be..._

 _Your ghost of a rose..."_

At the end of her song people clapped and some even cried because her voice was so beautiful and her song was so sad. Marinette politely curtsied at the guest, Adrien just gazed at her feeling a strange warm pulse inside. What was happening to him? He had never felt this way about anyone.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a pistols being shot out through the mansion windows. People screamed and fled as pirates more vicious and frightening then his men entered the room. They grouped up all the guest and began to rob them then all became quiet as the man who still haunted Adrien's dreams walked in. The dreaded Captain Hawkmoth. He took a wine glass, sipped it, and approached the young man.

"Captain Noir." He said taking a sip. "So nice to see you again."

"The feeling isn't mutual." Adrien said. "What are you doing here?"

"You have something I want." He said. "Be a good boy and hand over the pretty mermaid and maybe I'll consider showing you mercy for taking my ship."

"Not happening."

"Very well then. Men take that girl!"

"Over my dead body!" Adrien drew his sword as did Hawkmoth and the two engaged in a duel. "Men! And Alix! Protect Marinette at all costs!"

A battle broke out between Adrien's crew and Hawkmoth's crew. Marinette was instructed to stay hidden but she didn't want to stand there and do nothing when her friends were in danger.

"I better help them." Marinette said. "But how?"

Her thoughts were cut short when she was confronted by Simon Says.

"What's the matter girl? Scared?"

"You wish!" She grabbed a violin and smashed it over his head knocking him out. She then pulled out one of it's strings and tied one of it's end to a diamond in Simon's pocket. With it she swung it around and hit the rival pirates in their heads. Little known fact about diamonds, despite being valuable they are known to harder than a stone and sharper than a knife. The pirates and guests were pretty impressed with how well she fought back.

Ivan mowed them down with his Incredible strength, Alix began taking one man out one at a time with just one punch, Kim began throwing knives and shooting pistols at them never once missing his target, and Nino took them out with both brute strength and weaponry. As for Adrien he was a master sword's man and had no rival who could take him down. Not even Hawkmoth. In one swift move he was able to knock Hawkmoth's sword away.

"My you've learned well boy." Hawkmoth said.

"I learned from the best." Adrien said.

He raised his sword only for all the lights to go out. Everyone began searching for a candle or something to light up the room. Marinette managed to find a lantern but just before she could switch it on she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She froze, unable to move at the moment for fear of being killed by whoever was touching her shoulder.

"Don't think you've escaped me." A gruff voice hissed at her ear. "You won't always have that boy around to protect you and when that day comes you're as good as dead."

She gasped then turned on the lantern to find Hawkmoth and his men gone.


	16. Chapter 16

_Three year old Marinette laughed and smiled as her mother held her close and her father played music from a music box. Her parents both gave her a kiss, then her father picked her up and began to lightly throw her up and down and catch her._

 _"Oh Marinette." Her father said. "We love you so much."_

 _But their happy moment was interrupted when the sound of a cannonball being shot was heard. The mer people turned toward the direction of where the shot was fired, a pirate ship was heading straight for their lagoon. More cannons were shot along with pistols and pirates coming off the ship and attacking the innocent creatures. The mermaids and mermen tried to swim away, tried to escape but they ended getting shot or stabbed._

 _"Leave no survivors!" The captain ordered. "Their bodies are worth a fortune!"_

 _While Marinette's father tried to fight back so his family could get away, her mother tried to escape with her child. But the pirates were every where blocking every route of escape. Sensing that she wouldn't be able to get away, she looked for some place to hide her child. She found an opening inside a cave too small for her but perfect for her daughter. She placed Marinette inside the opening and tearfully gave her one last kiss._

 _"Remember us." She said to the toddler._

"Mother!" Marinette screamed in her sleep. She laid in bed tossing, turning, and screaming. Adrien who had been woken up by her screams rushed into her bedroom.

"Marinette." He said grabbing her arm.

"No!" Marinette screamed swatting him away. "No! Let me go! Let go!"

"Marinette! Stop! It's me!" He grabbed her and shook her. "Marinette wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and she began panting.

"They're coming for me! They're coming to kill me!" She cried.

"What? Who? What are you talking about?"

She burst into tears and buried her face into his shirt crying.

"Don't let them get me." She sobbed. "Don't let them kill me like they did to my parents."

Adrien's confused face softened and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I won't." Cooed to shivering girl. "It was just a nightmare. Shhh...It's alright, I'm here. You're safe now. As long as you're with me you'll always be safe."

Her cries began to quiet down until they become soft and steady breathing. Soon she was sound asleep. Adrien tucked her back into bed and went back to his room. He felt sorry for Marinette, Hawkmoth's attack had really scared her. She kept having one nightmare after another and it made him sad to see her this afraid. To calm her down and take her mind off of it he decided to take her to the Bourgeois library while he did a little scouting. She spent the whole day reading books. She read King Arthur, Moby Dick, Treasure Island, Romeo and Juliet, The Odessey and many other ones.

"You know I've read all these books." Chloe said walking in.

"What?" Marinette said.

"I've read all these books in here."

"Really? Huh. I didn't think you were the reading type."

"Yeah well I kinda didn't have a choice. I had to, my father always said beauty only gets you so far it's brains that gets you all the way."

"He sounds like a smart man."

"Mother didn't think so. She left him when I was very small.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Marinette sighed.

"It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago and she still visits though her visits are always short."

"Again I'm really sorry."

"That's what everybody says." She said. "But who cares? I don't need your pity! I'm perfectly happy with my life!"

She then walked off. Despite her stuck up and snobby behavior Marinette believed Chloe was nicer then she let on but she wouldn't pry into her business. She grabbed another book off the shelf and went outside to read by the shore.

"What are you reading?" Adrien asked walking toward her.

"Tristan and Isolde. It's a lovely story full of romance."

"Never read it."

"I could read it to you if you like."

"I'm not really big on love stories."

"Please." Her blue eyes were pleading.

"Alright."

As Marinette read the story, Adrien listened to every word carefully. The story seemed interesting but he was more focused on her voice than the story. When she finished he noticed that she was in tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes it's just...It's very sad. I read another book called Romeo and Juliet and it was sad too. Do all love stories end sadly?"

"Not all. In fact most of them end happy."

"Why can't they all end happy?"

"Well for one thing it's just a story and second life doesn't always have a happy ending."

"Why is that?"

"Because that's how life is."

"Then life is sad."

"Not all the time sometimes it's great. Listen I better go check on the boys so you go inside okay?"

"Okay."

She went inside while he headed to the inn to see his crew. He was almost there when he got jumped by Hawkmoth's second in command Mime and Pixelator.

"Get off me!" He said punching them. But they restricted him.

"Relax kid we just wanna talk." Pixelator said. "Hawkmoth's got a little warning for you."

"What's that?"

"This!"

He punched him right across his face resulting in a fight. They beat him senseless and almost fractured his skull. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the sea.

...

 _Adrien laid in bed coughing and shivering from his cold while his whole body ached in pain. He tried to sit up but ended up falling back down clutching his side._

 _"There, there my love." A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and green eyes sat next to him in bed and placed a warm cloth on his head._

 _"M..Mother? What are you doing here?" He whimpered._

 _"Shhh...It's alright." She soothed. "Rest now."_

 _"Wait...Mother don't leave me...Don't leave me again."_

 _"Don't cry I'm here. I'll always be here." She hummed while stroking his hair._

 _She faded from his vision and the world became dark yet the warm cloth on his head remained along with the gentle touch calming him._

"It's alright." A voice said. "I'm here."

"Mother?"

When he opened his eyes the image of his mother faded and instead he saw the kind and loving face of Marinette.

"Shh...You're safe now, just sleep."

"Pri...Princess?" He asked waking up.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She said smiling. "I was very worried."

"Don't...Don't leave me again." Then he passed out.

"Will he be alright?" She asked.

"He'll be fine." Nino said. "Let him rest he's had a long day."

"Alright."

Nino left his room and went to sleep in the guest room. Marinette brushed Adrien's hair back and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well my dear one."

Marinette continued to feel more strange than ever before. She hardly talked and when she didn't it was in hums or giggles. When her mermaid friends visited her she didn't seem to really be there which made them worried for her.

"I don't get what's wrong with her." Alya wondered.

"Who?" Tikki asked.

"Marinette she's been acting a little weird lately."

"How so?" Tikki asked.

"Well..."

 _"She's dizzy and she's dreamy."_

 _"Her head's up in the foam." Juleka said._

 _"Her eyes have gone all gleamy_

 _It's like there's no one home." Rose sang._

 _"She floats away the days_

 _Mopin' on the coastal shelf." Mylene sang._

 _"You ask her where she's goin'_

 _She giggles like a fool." Juleka sang._

 _"She barely sticks a toe in_

 _Down at the tidal pool." Rose sang._

 _"It's more than just a phase_

 _Face it, she's just not herself."_ Alya said.

"Is she ill?" Mylene guessed.

"Or insane?" Rose wondered.

"Is it water on the brain?" Juleka asked.

"What has got her bothered so?" They asked.

"It's the bends!" Juleka said.

"It's the flu!" Rose said.

"Gosh, I wish we had a clue!" Alya cried.

And just like that it hit them like a raging tide.

 _"Oh, wait! Oh, dear!_

 _Good grief! It's clear..._

 _She's in love!_

 _She's in love!_

 _Pounding heart! Ringing bells!" They all sang._

 _"She's in love!_

 _In love and it's divine!_

 _She's in love!_

 _That girl's on sandbar nine!_

 _Glory be!_

 _Lord above!_

 _Gotta be she's in love!"_

"Crushed out!" Said Juleka.

"Switched on!" Rose added.

"Worked up!

Far gone!" Alya said. "Knocked down! Hard hit! In deep!"

 _"She's in love!_

 _She's in love!_

 _Plain to see!_

 _No mistake!_

 _Look at those moonbeams in her wake!_

 _Obvious what they must be symptoms of—_

 _She's in love!_

 _She's in love!_

 _She's in love!_

 _Shoop, shoop_

 _She's in love!_

 _Yeah, yeah!"_

"Nice song." Tikki said.

"Thanks." The four mermaids said.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette slid off her shoes and lifted up her dress as she walked into the ocean. The cool water felt wonderful on her feet and the wind felt amazing in her hair. A group of dolphins swam up to greet her, she nuzzled them and kissed their heads. Oh how she had missed playing with them in the water.

"They've really missed you." Tikki said flying toward her ear. "So have the other sea creatures and the mermaids. But just think soon you'll be back with us."

"I know." She sighed.

"Is something wrong Marinette?"

"Nothing. So how are the girls?"

"They're fine but they told me the silliest thing."

"What?"

"They told me that you had fallen in love."

Marinette blushed and found herself getting flustered.

"Really?...Where would they get a crazy idea like that?"

"Well maybe it's because of how you've been acting lately. You have to admit acting rather strange."

"I've been feeling strange Tikki. My heart hurts but at the same time it makes me feel warm and happy and I get so nervous and fluttery. It's very odd."

"So it is true..." Tikki sighed.

"What?"

"You are in love."

"I am?"

"Seems that way to me. So who's the merman you've fallen for?"

"Well I wouldn't say he's a merman."

"Oh dear! Don't tell that you've given your heart to that human pirate."

At first Marinette was ready to deny the accusations but as she thought more about Adrien she began to realize that over these past few days she had indeed fallen in love with that crazy, cocky, rebellious, annoying, yet kind, brave, charming, and wonderful human pirate.

"Is it so bad?"

"Well it depends. On one hand love can be the greatest joy in the world but on the other hand it can also be the greatest pain."

"So which one am I having?"

"I don't know but I do know it'll end sad both ways."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget the warning I gave you about the potion? If you fall in love with a human and he returns your love you'll be human forever which means you'll never be with us again."

"Oh..."

"But if he loves another woman you'll turn to sea foam on the night of the next full moon."

"Well that definitely puts me at risk."

"Marinette I'm not saying you shouldn't love him but maybe you should hold off on this until you change back."

"Maybe."

She got out of the water, put on her shoes, and went back up to the manor. Shortly after she left Plagg crawled up to Tikki.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Marinette's in love with Adrien." She sighed.

"And that's a bad idea?"

"Yes and no. Plagg if Adrien ever fell in love with another woman Marinette would die."

"Oh relax cutie bug, Adrien is over the moon for Marinette and what other woman? The kid has pretty much rejected every woman that ogles at him."

"You sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

"Yes. You once told me that cheese comes from pelicans."

"Okay but have I ever been wrong when it's about love?"

"Yes when I told you the story of Romeo and Juliet you told me the relationship was a lost cause and that Romeo should've dumped Juliet for cheese."

"Alright! But I'm right this time."

Tikki giggled then she flew up to the manor with Plagg following. By morning Adrien felt much better and his fever had gone down. He and his crew spent the day fixing his ship which Hawkmoth's men had trashed after they attacked Adrien. The sails were torn, the ship had holes, broken glass and spilled rum everywhere. It took them all day to clean it up and by evening they were all exhausted all except Adrien and Marinette who were once again spending the evening together.

"Here close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." He told her.

She did as he said, then he took her hand and she followed him. He helped her into the carriage and whispered to the driver where he wanted to go. When the carriage dropped them off and he took her to a door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful garden with roses, lillies, blue belles, carnations, and chrysanthemums. There were blossom trees with birds inside singing and chirping, there was a swing and a pond with lily pads, lotuses, and frogs.

"A secret garden." She gasped happily. "It's beautiful. Can I swing?"

"Only if I can push you."

She giggled and sat on the swing while he pushed her. He saw she was still wearing his mother's necklace and smiled.

"You know this is where my father proposed to my mother."

"I can see why. Hey what were your parents like anyway."

Adrien stopped pushing her and froze. Marinette realized she it was a sore subject so she decided to talk about something else but Adrien said it was alright. He hadn't talked about his parents with anyone in years maybe it was time to talk again.

"My mother was young and very beautiful and kind. She loved the sea so much it was almost like it was apart of her. I remember how she would take him down to the shore and we would feed the sea gulls and collect sea shells."

"Sounds fun. What about your father?"

"My father...He was a good man at first. My mom, she was his entire world. He never liked the sea much but she did so we lived in a manor by the sea, he took her on walks and picnics by the beach, they were so in love. But then...One day someone set our manor on fire, my father was at work and I was at school by the time we got back she was dead. No body, nothing the only thing of hers that survived was that pearl necklace."

"You mean this?" She said looking at the necklace she was wearing.

"Yeah. After she died my father saw no point in keeping me, I guess he couldn't bring himself to raise me alone so he left me at an orphanage. I never saw him again. Chloe's mother and the mayor used to be friends and he offered to take me in until his wife got the plague. He couldn't risk me getting sick so I stayed there until I was twelve than the pirates nabbed me and I met you for the first time."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents."

"It was a long time ago. I was seven when it happened."

He plucked a red rose off the bush and pinned it in the back of her hair making her blush. Fireflies filled the night sky making it one of the most beautiful nights either one of them had seen. They went to catch some of the fireflies then sat by the pond to skip rocks and stones. Adrien had a better throwing arm than her so he pretty much won that. He was about to gloat to her when he got lost in her blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Not at all. It's just..." He brushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her closer to him. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed harder than she ever did before, he leaned in close. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. Adrien's lips did the same thing and his eyes began to slide close as his heart began beating out of his chest. Their lips were just about to touch when a clap of thunder ruined the moment.

"Oh dear." She gasped.

"Come on let's go back before we get rained on."


	18. Chapter 18

"I love him." Marinette said to Tikki in her room that night. "I'm sure of it now."

"I can tell Marinette." Tikki said. "You're practically glowing and your eyes sparkle."

"What should I do? Should I tell him?"

"Well as much as it makes sad that you might never be with us again nothing is worse than never telling the one you love how you feel." She said.

"So I should tell him?"

"Go for it Marinette."

"Okay I'll tell him, first thing in the morning."

Knock-Knock!

"Miss Marinette?" It was Nathalie.

"Just a minute. Tikki hide." Tikki hid behind their pillow. "Come in."

Nathalie entered her bedroom.

"Hello Nathalie, is everything alright?"

"Yes Adrien just wanted me to check on you." She said. "He's very concerned about you."

"I know."

"You know I haven't seen Adrien this happy since his mother was alive now he seems like the happy little boy I knew. I'm not sure what you did to him but thank you."

"You're welcome but I didn't do anything."

"You did a lot more than you think."

"Sacre Bleu!" They went to the door and saw the Gorilla chasing Plagg who had a sandwich in his mouth. "Come back here with my Cambert sandwich or I'll stuff you with sauce and have your back legs fried in butter!"

"Oh boy. Duty calls." Nathalie sighed. "Goodnight Marinette Gorilla! You leave that cat alone! Just make yourself another sandwich!"

Marinette giggled then went to bed with sweet dreams of her darling Adrien. She had never felt love before, she had heard many stories about love but she never thought she could feel it for someone.

Outside Adrien was watching the tide fall and crash again. He always did that when he needed to think. He was confused by what happened today in the garden with Marinette. Being with her had caused him to develop a feeling he had never felt for anyone in his life.

"Adrien?"

"Oh hi Nathalie. How's Marinette?"

"She's well sir but what are you doing out here?"

"I need to think, watching the tide helps."

"Funny that's what you're father always did."

He looked at her sadlike.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No it's okay. What happened to my father after he left me?"

"Well he became very depressed, spent most of nights getting drunk at taverns, and then one day he just disappeared altogether."

"Really?"

"Yes. He always said his biggest regret was leaving you. But that aside what are thinking about?"

"I think I'm sick."

"Sick? How do you feel?"

"Happy then sad then confused. My heart keeps pounding and I'm nervous."

"I see and by any chance does Marinette make you feel this way?"

"What? No!" He denied.

"Really? You're sure she doesn't make you blush or feel jittery? That when you look at her you think she's the prettiest thing you've ever seen?"

"No...Yes...Maybe."

"Adrien you're not sick. You're in love."

"No! I must be sick!"

"Well I don't know how you feel so maybe I'm wrong. Either way I hope you feel better now if you'll excuse me I need to stop the Gorilla from skinning a cat just for a sandwich."

"Goodnight Nathalie."

He watched her leave and continued to stare out into the sea. As he thought more about it he began to wonder. Maybe Nathalie was right, was he in love with Marinette? Impossible! That's silly! So what if he always laughed at how cute she looked when she tried to dance. So what if it made his heart flutter everytime he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. So what if her voice was so lovely that it softened his heart. So what if everytime she smiled and gave him a gentle touch it made him insanely happy.

"Oh my God!" He gasped in realization. He was in love with her. He thought he was gonna burst with nervousness and happiness. He needed to tell her, tonight. That is if she wasn't asleep. Bucking up his courage he made his way to her room. Unaware that a certain girl with olive green eyes had other ideas. Lila rubbed her amulet and a purple outline appeared from her eyes. A mist flew from her amulet. It clouded his mind and mixed up his thoughts as a purple outline appeared around from his eyes.

"Adrien." She whispered. "Forget this little mermaid and give your love to me."

At once all memory of Marinette faded from his mind and it became obedient to Lila.

...

"Hey Nino! Have you seen Adrien?" Marinette asked him the next morning.

"Oh yeah he's on the ship. Apparently he wants to leave here."

"Okay." Marinette happily ran toward the ship. She was excited about telling Adrien how much she loved him that she woke up at the crack of dawn, pulled her hair into a bun, and sprayed on a little perfume. She hoped and prayed he would feel the same way. "Adrien!"

The blonde haired pirate turned around and looked at her dazed and confused. Like he didn't recognize her.

"Good morning Adrien. I have something I want to tell you."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He asked.

"It's me, Marinette. You're friend."

"I'm sorry but I don't know you."

"Ha! That's a good one mate!" Nino laughed thinking it was a joke.

"Nino who is this girl?"

"Mate you seriously don't know who she is?"

"No I'm sorry."

"You're joking right?" Kim asked.

"This is Marinette the girl you're practically in love with." Nino said.

"No you're mistaken there's only one woman I love."

On cue Lila walked out from the Captain's quarters. She held out her hand which Adrien kissed then she hooked her arm with his.

"Lila what are you doing here?" Ivan said.

"Last night Adrien and I met on the beach we walked and talked and realized that..." She said staring at him.

"I made a mistake leaving her and that I love her. So we'll being sailing away together tomorrow."

The crew looked at Adrien in disbelief and confusion.

"What about Marinette?" Alix asked.

"I don't know leave her here"

Marinette felt her heart break and shatter into a thousand pieces like glass.

"Adrien." She took his hand. "Look at me, don't you know me?"

"I...I...I" He said confused. Lila quickly strengthen her hold on him and the purple outline which was unseen by humans appeared around his eyes. "I don't. Leave my ship at once! Now!"

Marinette looked at him with a face of utter horror and pain. She buried her face in her hands and ran away in tears. The crew looked at her with pity.

"What are you all staring at?" Adrien asked. "Get back to work! We leave tomorrow night!"

"Yes sir." They sighed.

From a distance Tikki and Plagg were utterly confused. Something didn't look right, something didn't smell right. Plagg dropped down to get a better a look at his chosen. He was just about to go expect Adrien when Lila blocked his path.

"You lost little kitty?" She teased.

Plagg hissed at her and in response she sneered and kicked him off the boat and on to the dock.

"Plagg!" Tikki gasped flying to his aid. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." He stood up and shouted at the ship. "I'll you remember this ya witch! You just made my revenge list! Right next to the Gorilla! You hear me!? Revenge! Revenge!"

"You have a revenge list?"

"You'd be surprised how many people I hate. And she's number three!"

"Who are two and one?"

"Number two is Hawkmoth and number one is dogs."

"Plagg we need to find Trixx."

"Why?"

"Marinette's in trouble. Big trouble! Come on I'll explain on the way!"


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the Bourgeois residence Adrien and Lila wanted to celebrate their decision to sail away together. Everyone laughed and danced, Lila kept clinging to Adrien who was completely zoned out. While Andre was thrilled that Adrien was finally going to settle down, but Chloe was infuriated.

"Adrien I can't believe you're going off with her!" Chole cried.

"I love her Chloe. No one else holds my heart."

"Exactly so beat it blondie!" Lila said.

"Adrien you hardly know this girl!"

"Chloe I will hear no more of this."

Chloe scoffed but walked away. Meanwhile Marinette sat by the balcony crying her heart out. She had never know sadness like this it was more painful than anything she had ever felt. To make matters worse tomorrow was the night she would die and become nothing more than sea foam. But it wasn't death that made her sad it was the fact that she would never see Adrien again and he probably wouldn't care. Her tears dripped off her face and into the sea.

"I thought he loved me." She sobbed.

Plagg walked next to her and nuzzled her comfortingly. She stroked him and tried to smile but it was too hard. Then her mermaid friends appeared from the surface with tearful looks in their eyes.

"Oh my friends I will miss you so much."

"Marinette we went to see Trixx." Alya said. "And we found a way to save you."

"How?"

"You must kill him."

"What?!"

Alya handed her a dagger.

"Pierce his heart before the moon rises tomorrow night." She said.

"When his blood lands on your feet you'll be a mermaid again." Juleka said. "Let him die your place."

"And come back to us." Rose added.

"I... I can't." Marinette said. "I love him."

"But he doesn't love you. It'll be short and quick."

"I can't do it!" She said to her friends.

"But you'll die if you don't." Mylene said.

"I don't care. I could never hurt him even to save my life."

"Why? Why die for him?" Alya asked.

"Because I love him." She said. "I love him more than life itself."

Tikki and Plagg both nuzzled her comfortingly.

"I love you all so much." She wept. "And I'll miss you dearly."

Plagg and Tikki just couldn't believe any of this. They decided to go try and talked to Adrien though he might be a little surprised after learning they are capable of speech. They decided to wait til he was alone because they didn't want to freak out people. As they watched Adrien and Lila dancing they noticed how strange Adrien's eyes looked and how Lila's necklace was always glowing.

"Did you see the kid's eyes?" Plagg asked Tikki. "They were all foggy and confused like he had no idea what was happening."

"Yes and look at Lila's necklace. It's glowing."

"I smell a rat. Let's get a better look."

They flew and crawl toward her.

"Shoo! You filthy things!" She said swatting at them away.

"How rude." Tikki whispered.

"That's it! I've had it!" Plagg pulled a whistle out.

"Where did you get that?"

"Rose gave it to me. She said in would help. Pay back time."

He blew the whistle. Out of no where a flock of birds and Sea gulls swooped down on to Lila and began pulling on her hair. Crabs and lobsters climbing up and began pinching her while fish, dolphins, and seals spat in her face.

"Get away from me! You slimy little-"

"Should we help her?" Alix asked.

"Why? This is funny." Nino snickered.

"Daddy don't let the sea gulls poop in my hair!" Chloe cried.

"Here now! What is the meaning of this!" Andre demanded.

But instead of an answer Plagg ran right up to Lila and scratched her leg.

"Ow!"

"Ha! I told you I wouldn't forget! Vengeance is mine!"

"Oh why you little!" She grabbed the little black cat and began to strangle him. But quickly relased him when she saw how everyone was looking at her.

"Adrien, help me." She said. "I'm frightened."

"Plagg! Bad cat! Get away from her!" Adrien said pulling him off her. "I can't believe you would do this! Why would you do that to the woman I love?"

He and his crew shooed the animals away.

"There! Come on Lila let me help you."

"Miss Rossi I do apologise." Andre said. "Gorilla get rid of this cat."

"With pleasure." Gorilla said grabbing Plagg by the back of his neck. Plagg gulped and looked at Adrien with pleading eyes but the young man only went along with Lila.

Adrien was about to leave when he heard a beautiful voice singing. It sent his head in a world and he found himself slipping away from Lila, through the crowd, and followed the fair voice outside to the balcony. The source of that voice was that girl he had seen earlier, what was her name again? Marinette. She sat on the edge of the balcony gazing at the evening sky and the crashing tides waiting for the moon clutching a knife in her hand.

 _"Though my heart has dissolved into the sea._

 _My voice is still echoing I love you._

 _Let the fragments be scattered on the ocean's breeze._

 _My voice will keep on blessing you."_

That voice it was so beautiful but so sad. He watched her throw down the knife and stand on the edge of the balcony. What was she doing?

 _"How could I be so blind? I should've known better._

 _Now your heart belongs to another person._

 _I can't even scream, to let the world know my tragedy._

 _But then you wouldn't hear me._

 _Singing, singing, at the bottom of the sea._

 _Letting my heart strings shape into a song._

 _Even if my voice is too quiet to hear._

 _I'll never stop singing that echo."_

Her voice softened his heart and brought tears to his eyes. He knew that voice, he knew that girl, Marinette. His lady, his princess, he remembered. He smiled at her but then turned confused. Why did she look so weak? What was happening to her?

 _"Though my heart has dissolved into the sea._

 _My voice is still echoing I love you._

 _Let the fragments be scattered on the ocean's breeze._

 _My voice will keep on blessing you._

 _La, la, la."_

When her song finished she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was going to jump into the sea and turn to foam at moon rise. Her foot moved away from the edge to begin her plunge forward.

"Marinette no!" She heard a familiar voice shout. "Marinette what are you doing up there? Come down before you fall!"

She turned around with tears in her eyes then shook her head and turned back to the sea. She looked like she was on the verge of collapsing. She started to faint and fall off the edge toward the sea but Adrien rushed to catch her. He ran to Marinette with open arms that caught her. He then embraced her and cradled her. Adrien looked deeply into Marinette's eyes and became overwhelmed with emotion, his love for her returned completely.

"Marinette what's wrong?" He asked.

But she could not answer, she was too weak, she could only gaze at him as her eyes fluttered close. He noticed that her body felt so cold and light almost like air.

"Marinette? Why are you so cold?"

But she didn't respond.

"Marinette? Marinette!" Her body seemed to fading.

"What's happening to her?"

"She's dying." Alya said. "You gave your love to another woman now Marinette must turn to the sea foam when the moon rises."

"What!? No! She can't! Marinette! No! Marinette! Stay with me! Please! Forgive me Marinette! Forgive me! I beg you, please don't leave me!" He found himself starting cry as he felt the woman he loved slipping away from him. He turned to the mermaids. "Can't you do something?"

"We can't! She can only be saved if you are killed by that knife!" Alya said. "But she wouldn't kill you. She couldn't."

He looked at the knife and then back at the fading Marinette.

"Then I'll do it!" Adrien declared.

He grabbed the knife from the floor and just as the moon was beginning to rise Adrien stabbed himself right in the heart. He fell next to Marinette with a bleeding chest. His blood spilled on to Marinette's transparent feet. The mermaids were all so horrified but what had happened that they couldn't speak they could only watch as Marinette's body disappeared while Adrien began bleeding to death.


	20. Chapter 20

When Marinette opened her eyes she was surprised to discover that she was still alive. She was so sure that she was no more. That by now she had become nothing more than the foam the crashed on to the shore from the waves but she wasn't. She was still here and she found that her legs were gone and that her red tail had returned.

"I'm still here? And I'm a mermaid again?"

"That is correct." A gentle voice said. She looked to discover she was now in the arms of a beautiful young woman. Her hair was like the sun, her eyes were a lovely shade of green, she wore a white dress and a pair of wings were on her back.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am a daughter of the air."

"What is that?"

"It is what happens when a mermaid becomes after she dies if she is good, loving, and unselfish."

"Am I...Dead?"

"No my dear you are very much alive."

"But how? What happened? I thought I would turn to foam."

"You were about to but Adrien stabbed himself in the heart to save your life."

"What? No! No! I didn't want him to! No!" She began to cry.

"Don't worry child he shall not die. There was another way to save you."

"What was it?"

"It is called the sacrifice of two hearts to save one love. You thought the only way you could be saved was if you killed the man you loved but you didn't. You chose to die rather than take his life and when Adrien learned that his death was the only thing that could save you he took his own life without a second thought. Because you both have loved each other so purely and unselfishly with no thought your selves, loved each other so much that you gave your lives for the other neither of you shall die."

"We won't?"

"No my dear. You now have the ability to grow both legs and a tail. You can live between two worlds."

"What about Adrien?"

"Place your hand on his bleeding heart and he will be healed."

She then flew down to where they were hovering at the window of a room where they could see Adrien lying in bed at the mansion, his chest where he had stabbed himself had been bandaged but there was no sign that he was going to live.

"You have to help him!"

Chole was screaming and begging for the doctor to stop Adrien from dying while her father was trying to keep her under control.

"Can't you do anything?" Nino asked the doctor just as frantically.

The entire crew was there too, worried out of their minds for their captain and their long time friend.

"I'm sorry but no." The doctor said. "I'm afraid within a few minutes he'll be dead."

He pulled the sheet over Adrien's body while he and everyone else left the room in tears and sorrow.

"Here's your chance. Hurry now before it's too late."

The daughter than vanished and Marinette appeared next to Adrien. She placed her hand on his heart, soon the blood and cut faded completely. She then laid by his side and stroked his hair soothingly. He began to breathe slowly which made her feel so relieved. He then opened his eyes, when he saw her he cupped her cheek and smiled overjoyed that she was here.

"Marinette..." He sighed. "My princess...I was so afraid you'd leave me."

"Shh..." She hushed gently. "Rest now my love. You need your strength."

"No." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "You can't leave me! Please! Don't leave me alone!"

"Don't be scared Adrien I'm not leaving you."

"I...I heard you were dying and that you had to kill me to live. Kill me...Save yourself."

She gently pushed him down on his back and lifted his weak head into her lap. She hoped the scales on her tail wouldn't hurt him.

"No my darling I could never do that to you."

"But you'll die."

"Adrien I will not die and neither will you. You saved me."

"Thank God. I know I could ever survive without you. You're my reason for living."

"It's alright now. We're together."

"I'm so happy." He breathed. "I was so afraid that I would never see your beautiful face again, never hear your lovely voice, never hold you in my arms, or never feel your soft lips."

His fingers gently brushed over her rosy lips and then went brush her cheek. He cupped her face and brought her toward him to kiss.

"Kiss me my love. Kiss me my angel of the sea."

He brought her lips to his. Her lips felt warm which gave him reassurance that she was alive, that she wasn't dead. His hand went from her cheek to brush her hair and to hold her close. He was terrified that if he let her go she'd disappear forever. Marinette ran her fingers through his hair, she had never felt anything like this. It was wonderful. When their lips parted she laid his head on the pillow.

"You should get some sleep."

"Stay. Stay with me."

She laid on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her while she kept her hand on his cheek. Soon they fell asleep. The daughter of the air flew down to the sleeping pirate and the little mermaid.

"Adrien you will never know how much I love you. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you." She kissed his cheek and turned to Marinette. "Take care of him and love him truly for he is my greatest love."

She kissed her cheek and smiled. It had been so long since Emilie had seen a love between a human and a mermaid. She remembered when she was about Marinette's age when she first saw Gabriel, her true love. He was on a merchant ship making a delivery at another country. It was love at first sight for her, everyday she would watch him from afar and it would make her heart sick just to be away from him. She had gone to Master Fu for a potion that would turn her into a human he agreed to give it to her but a potion to make her human permanently would have a big price. She would suffer unbearable pain when she walked and if the man she loved was ever unfaithful she would die of a broken heart and turn to foam. Despite the risk she took it anyway, turned into a human, and each step she took with her legs felt like she was walking on knives but it was worth it because when Gabriel first saw her it was love at first sight too. They were married after a year of being together. When she had brought Adrien into the world it was the most horrible pain she had ever felt but like the pain she felt in her legs, it was worth it.

She loved her son more than anything. They'd take walks on the beach and have picnics. Sometimes she'd take him for a swim but he would always cling to her scared to death that he might drown. Her life with them couldn't have been more perfect. Howevet has time went by her husband started to become very obsessed with his work, it led to them having arguments and their marriage getting strained. Then came that horrible day when she found her husband at a tavern in the arms of another woman. He had been unfaithful and she would die for his betrayal. Like Marinette she had been offered a way to live by killing the one she loved with a magic knife but also likeMarinette she had loved him too much to do it. Her last thought before dying were of her husband and child. But she did not turn to foam, because she had chosen her husband's life over her own so when she died she became a daughter of the air, a guardian angel who would forever watch over her son and those he cared for. She gave them each one last kiss then flew back to heaven.


	21. Chapter 21

In the deepest, darkest, coldest part of the sea. Master Fu the great sea wizard and ruler of the seas was working on creating spells to help sea creatures adapt better when his assistant a turtle selkie called Wayzz appeared to bring him news.

"Master? May I enter?"

"Of course, Wayzz you are always welcome here."

"I'm afraid I bring bad news."

"What?"

"Marinette, your foster daughter."

"What is it? Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

"No, physically she is well but I regret to inform you that she has fallen in love with a human."

"Oh no."

"And not just any human, a pirate, Captain Noir and from what I heard he returns her feelings."

"That's not good. Not good at all. A creature of the land and a creature of the sea cannot be together."

"What are you to do Master?"

"It would seem that I need to end my trip early and have a talk with Marinette. No doubt it will not be an easy conversation."

"No Master but if he returns her feelings is it that bad?"

"Wayzz you forget this is not the first mermaid and human love I have had to deal with it. The last time I let a mermaid be with a human it cost her everything, I will not let Marinette suffer that same fate."

"I understand Master but you know what happened to Emilie wasn't your fault."

"I gave her the potion and by doing so I might as well have plunged a dagger straight through her heart. I knew it was a bad idea from the start but she seemed so desperate to be with him, so sure that his love would be true that I couldn't deny her her wish. Now as a price for my foolishness I must live with the fact that it is my fault she is no more."

"She chose to die Master, you did offer her a chance to save herself but she refused."

"And I should've known she would have. She loved him too much to kill him even though he had betrayed her."

"Do you think her husband regrets what he did?"

"When Emilie died he began searching for her, he saw me by the shore, he knew I was a friend of hers and he told me sge had disappeared and askes me if I knew where she was. I told him what Emilie was and what happened to her. Naturally he didn't believe me at first but eventually came to accept the truth but he blamed me for her death and swore vegence."

"But Master if there is anyone to blame it is him."

"Perhaps, I do believe that I had a part to play in her death but so did he. Wayzz I believe Gabriel truly regretted what he had done but I fear his grief has driven him to madness. So much so that he abandonedhis own child. I ruined three lives Wayzz, I won't ruin anymore. I refuse too."

...

When Adrien woke up he was relieved to find Marinette sleeping by his side. So it hadn't been a dream. She was still here, they were both okay. He sighed and pulled her closer to plant a kiss on her head which woke her up.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah what about you?"

"I'm perfect."

He smiled but then blushed hard when he noticed something.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh Marinette." He said looking away. "Look down."

She did and she blushed hard too. Her tail had become legs again and like when she transformed that first time she was naked. She quickly covered herself with a blanket.

"You wait here while I go get you some clothes."

He left the room and began searching for suitable clothing. Just then he heard the sound of crying and weeping from on the balcony outside. His crew were all standing together looking miserable, Alix was in tears while the boys were trying in vain not to give in to their own tears threatening to spill from their eyes.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Ivan sighed.

"I don't understand, how could kill hims like that?" Kim asked.

"The mermaids told me everything." Alix wept. "He did it to save Marinette. She was turning to foam because Lila had bewitched Adrien into breaking her heart."

"Damn that witch! She'll pay for this!" Nino swore. "I'll see to that!"

"Actually Nino that won't be necessary." Adrien stepping out on to the balcony causing the entire crew to jump back screaming bloody terror.

"Good God mates! It's his ghost!" Nino gasped.

"Oh great apirition! We beg you to spare us your venegeful wrath of the undead!" Kim begged.

"Guys relax, I'm not a ghost. I'm not dead."

"You're not?" Nino asked.

"Yeah feel."

He took off his shirt to show them that his wound was gone. They all looked at him confused and frightened, finally Nino stepped forth and put a shakey hand on his chest. He could feel it, real flesh and bone, and he felt his heart beat. He was alive.

"It's really you! You are alive! Oh thank God!" The two joined in a manly hugged followed by the other members relieved that their captain was alive. "But how? You stabbed yourself? The doctor said you were done for?"

"I'm not really sure but to be honest I don't care I'm just glad that I'm back and that Marinette is okay."

"Marinette? But I thought she turned to foam." Alix said.

"Well it's obvious that miracles exist because somehow we're both alive. Now as much as I would love to celebrate my miraculous recovery with you all I need to find my lady some clothes."

The crew was overjoyed to have Adrien and Marinette back. There was a huge celebration held aboard ship where they all danced, laughed, and drank to their heart's content. During the celebration Marinette slipped into the ocean and swam to search for her pod. She found them sitting on rocks and tearfully throwing flowers into the sea as this what they did at funerals for merpeople.

"She couldn't do it. She loved him too much." Alya sobbed.

"How will we go on without her?" Mylene weeped.

"You don't have to." Marinette said swimming to them.

"Marinette? You're alive!" Alya gasped.

"Yes."

"But how?"

"Adrien saved me. He gave his life for mine just as I gave mine for his. Now we shall both live."

The mermaids happily joined together in a long awaited embrace.

"I misjudged him greatly." Alya said. "This pirate seems to really love you."

"Yes and I love him. Girls I want to be with him."

"But you don't have legs anymore."

"When I'm dry I'll grow legs but when I'm wet I'll become a mermaid again. So I can live in both worlds, I can see you all and still be with him."

"I'm afraid it is not that simple." A voice said.

All the mermaids quickly bowed when they turned to see that the great Master Fu had arrived.

"Glad to see you back Fu." Marinette said.

"And I am glad to see you Marinette, alive and well."

"You've come back earlier than expected."

"Well that is because the news I heard regarding you was much more important. Girls could you leave us alone please?"

At his polite request the other mermaids swam away leaving Marinette alone with her foster father.

"Is something wrong Fu?"

"Is it true that you love a human pirate called Captain Noir?"

"Yes."

"Marinette it isn't easy for me to tell you this but you can't be with him."

"Why not? Is it because I don't have legs? I can grow them on land."

"It is not that simple. Tell me Marinette how did you come in contact with this human in the first place?"

"Well I saved his life twice but we didn't really get to know each other until he captured me."

"And why did he capture you?"

"He wanted me to help him find the fountain of dreams."

"Exactly, Marinette how can you be so sure that this man truly loves you? What if he's just using you to reach the fountain?"

"He almost died to save me Fu! If that's not proof of love then what is?"

""I see then perhaps his love is true but that doesn't mean it will work out."

"You don't know him!"

"I don't want to fight I'm only trying to keep you from making a big mistake."

"Well I'm not!" And before he could stop her she swam away.


	22. Chapter 22

As Marinette swam back she couldn't help but feel enraged by Fu's words. At first she understood why he would object to her love for Adrien but she could grow legs and a fish tail. She could live on land and in the sea so what was the problem? When she swam back to the ship it gotten very late and Adrien was the only one still awake.

"Where have you been?" He asked her.

"Just talking with my friends. Adrien can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you still plan to use me to search for the fountain?"

"Well yes."

"What? Why?"

"Because we need that fountain."

"No you don't. Adrien if you go to that island you'll be killed. Surely you don't really need gold and jewels, not if it costs you your life."

"I don't but my crew does."

"I don't understand."

"Marinette gold and jewels mean nothing to me but my crew means everything. Ever since I was a boy they've always been there for me. They've supported me, helped me, they've been loyal to me since the beginning and they'll be loyal top me til the end. They've done more than enough for me and I...I haven't done much of anything. This fountain is my chance to repay them for everything."

"Wow I never thought of it like that. You must really care for them if you're willing to go through the dangers and risks surrounding that fountain for them."

"Well they're my family. After my mother died and my father abandoned me they became all had."

"Well now you have me too and I'll gladly help them any way I can. After my parents died Alya and the other mermaids became my family and I know that I would do anything for them."

"How sentimental." A sinister voice said in the wind.

Just then a net was thrown onto Marinette causing her to let out a shriek. Adrien quickly jumped into the water, swam toward her, and pulled out his knife to cut her loose. But another net was thrown on top him and his startled him into dropping his knife. They both fought and struggled to escape but it was no use. Soin they were both roughly dragged on to a ship and thrown at the feet of the most frightening man in the seven seas. Captain Hawkmoth, there he stood and looked at her with those souless eyes.

"So we meet again little mermaid and look I've caught a bonus. A rogue pirate."

"Release us this instant!" She demanded.

"Ha! Foolish creature! I'm the one who gives the orders here and if you know what's good for you you'll keep your pretty mouth shut!"

"What do you want with me? Why are you doing this? Let me-"

"I said keep your pretty mouth shut!" He snarled slapping her.

"You bastard! Don't you touch her!" Adrien angrily punched Hawkmoth across his fist before being restrainted by the other pirates on the ship.

"Chain him up men and lock her below deck if any of you let them escape I'll kill you all!"

Without another word half of the pirates chained Adrien up in shackles while the other half grabbed Marinette and dragged her below deck.

"I'm warning you Hawkmoth if you lay so much as one finger on Marinette I swear I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!" Adrien threatened the cold captain.

"How sweet. Captain Noir, the rogue pirate is in love with a little mermaid." Hawkmoth chuckled. "Let me ask you something boy how can you love that creature when she's not even a real human."

"She's more human than you are that's for sure! And you better not hurt her!"

"Worry not Noir, I need her alive so I have no need to harm her that is if she is cooperative."

"Why do you even want her?"

"Why the same reason you did boy. To find the fountain of dreams now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go have a little chat with my passenger."

He went below deck where Marinette had been sealed her in a glass tank that was much smaller and more closed in than the one Adrien's crew had put her in. Once alone she tried to break out but the tank was so small that she could hardly move at all.

"Can anybody hear me?!" She called. "Alya! Fu! Help!"

"No one can help you my dear for no one can hear you." Hawkmoth gloated.

"What have you done with Captain Noir?"

"Don't get your find in a twist he's very much alive...For now."

"Don't hurt him!"

"Oh I won't that is if you do something for me."

"What?"

"Lead me to the fountain of dreams."

"You'll destroy yourself and your crew! Only the pure of heart and noble of spirit can make it to fountain alive. Selfish and evil men like you will be killed!"

"You lie!"

"No I don't. When the heavens saw how mankind abused their gift they had the island of it's birth grow into jungles and mountains cursed to destroy any unworthy soul who seeked it out. A heart of greed that cares only for one's self will surely perish but a heart of generosity that cares only for others shall find their deserved wish."

"Silence! I will hear no more of your lies! Now you will take me to that fountain or I'll slit the throat of your beloved Captain Noir."

"Very well but remember I warned you and the deaths of your men will be on your head for this."

He left after that and had his men set a course for the island. Captain Hawkmoth had been searching for that fountain for years. He had been searching so long that it had driven him to the point of madness for he had a wish that he was desperate to see granted and he would do anything to have his wish come true even if it cost him his life.

As for Adrien and Marinette the two had to find a way to reach each other so they could think of a plan to escape. The island would have spared Adrien and his crew for his wish was an unselfish one, he only wanted the fountain's water so he could wish that his crew could live the wealthy and happy lives they deserved for all their years of undying loyalty but Hawkmoth. No one knew what his wish was but it was selfish one and the island would definitely show no mercy.


End file.
